Con te partiró
by NeechyCo
Summary: Han pasado los años en South Park, el joven Marsh está a punto de perder a la persona de la que se ha enamorado y hará cualquier cosa para retenerla a su lado. (Nefasto resumen, pero denle una oportunidad.)
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes para mi desgracia no me pertenecen son propiedad de Trey y Matt, pero la historia salió de mi pequeña cabeza, espero que les guste~_

* * *

><p><em>Los pasillos del hospital "Paso al infierno" se extendían ante sus pies, diferentes personas deambulaban por allí, ya fueran médicos o pacientes, andaban y eran un obstáculo para el joven que corría entre las blancas paredes decoradas con algunos carteles. Sostenía entre sus manos un pequeño presente para su joven amigo, al cual había evitado visitar en esos últimos días, no se había visto capaz de ello, le dolía que con solo ocho años estuviera al borde de la muerte sin poder ser salvado. La puerta se abrió ante él dándole la peor imagen que podía haber hallado en su tierna infancia, el regalo cayó de sus manos al suelo y estas se aferraron al gorro azul con pompón rojo que siempre llevaba dejando ver el negro cabello del joven Marsh. La cama estaba vacía y el osito de peluche que Kenny había tenido el único día que le visitó estaba tirado en el suelo junto a la fina sábana blanca.<em>

_-Solo dejó de respirar.- La voz de su super mejor amigo resonó tras él haciéndole girar sobre sus pies y mirarle con los ojos empañados en lagrimas que comenzaban a descender por las blancas mejillas del niño._

_-¿Qué fue lo último que dijo?- Preguntó al pelirrojo que lo miró con pesar, pasándose una mano por los ojos para retirar las tibias gotas que seguían allí desde que vio que se llevaban a su amigo._

_-¿Dónde está Stan?-_

Se levantó de golpe notando su cabello mojado sobre su frente debido al sudor, retiró los mechones haciéndolos hacia atrás con la diestra soltando entre los labios un denso suspiro que buscaba controlar su respiración acelerada por aquel sueño, o más bien recuerdo de su infancia, pero de aquello había pasado ya varios años, e incluso habían descubierto que el pequeño Kenneth era "inmortal". Recorrió con la mirada su dormitorio, en esos años había cambiado mucho pues ahora poseía un color azul cielo que ahora con la poca luz que se filtraba por la ventana se veía malva, a su lado una mesita de noche que tenía el móvil, no tardó ni unos minutos en cogerlo y marcar el número de Broflovski, tamborileando nervioso contra la pulida superficie de madera.

-¿Sí?- La voz cansada del pelirrojo le hizo reír y delatarse ante este. -¿Stan?-

-¿Qué quiere a estas horas?- La voz cansada de Wendy se escuchó de fondo tras la línea. Desde que con diez años dejó a la morena esta y su amigo habían estado más unidos y con el tiempo comenzaron a tener una relación, no le molestaba, es más siempre creyó que ellos hacían mejor pareja que la que él pudo hacer con ella aunque no podía negar que pensaba que acabaría con el joven inglés; Gregory, pero esté tenía sus asuntos con cierto francés no simpatizante con dios.

-Kyle ¿Recuerdas lo que nos contó Kenny hace unos años, lo que hace un tiempo hablé con Damien?- Comenzó a preguntar acelerado sin darse cuenta de ello.

-Sí, ¿Por qué? ¿A qué viene eso ahora Stan?-

-He soñado con el día que Kenny murió.- El moreno bajó la mirada y el chico tras el teléfono podía imaginar perfectamente a su mejor amigo en esos instantes.

-Es solo un sueño ¿sí?- Murmuró con voz carrasposa por el sueño.- Son las cinco de la madrugada Stan, solo vuelve a dormir.- Un pitido le hizo saber que el pelirrojo había cortado la comunicación para volver a sumirse en los mundos de los sueños, en cambio Marsh no podía conciliar este.

Su mirada se clavó en un punto inexacto del techo de su habitación y su mente comenzó a divagar en cuando se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia su amigo, en qué preciso momento el rubio había sido parte de sus pensamientos y su interés en saber más de él le habían llevado a investigar sobre su persona. Había llegado a descubrir que aunque le decían ser la puta del pueblo, aquellas palabras eran un poco erradas, Mccormick podría ser bastante volátil en las relaciones, no le atraía atarse y no tenía problema en que fueran chicos o chicas las que pudiesen terminar en su cama, aunque por la información sacada a Karen y Kevin, este a duras penas conseguía llevar a alguien a casa, aunque era bien sabido que podría tener relaciones en otro lugar el joven Marsh prefería confiar en que el rubio no daba la razón a todos los que disfrutaban de tratarle como si lo fuera. También descubrió el hecho de que no tener dinero le hiciera no querer preocuparse por su imagen, ni mucho menos Kenny era incluso más ¿Coqueto? ¿Entregado a su imagen? Qué el resto del grupo con el que solían salir. Pero de todas las cosas que descubrió a su mente llegó una conversación en especial.

_La tarde era fría, como la mayoría en South Park, se encontraba paseando por el parque cuando un chico alto, pero no tanto como él, discutía con Kenneth, el chico de la parca naranja molesto se marchó exaltado sin darse si quiera cuenta cuando dejó de lado al del gorro azul. Sin pensarlo dos veces Stan recorrió el trayecto que le separada de aquel chico que al acercarse pudo reconocer por el característico color rojo borgoña de sus pupilas._

_-¿Damien?- _

_-Ajá…- La respuesta fue vaga pero giró la cabeza para mirarle._

_-¿Qu..qué hablabas con Kenny?- Dudó por unos segundos el preguntar, pero ya lo había hecho. Carraspeó al no hallar una pronta respuesta salir de los labios del anticristo. -¿Qué te ha traído de vuelta aquí?- Intentaba cambiar de tema pero al igual que antes no halló respuesta alguna._

_Llegó a pensar en irse ya que el moreno de ojos rojos no le diría nada y quedarse allí plantado era una idea idiota pero para su sorpresa una voz algo ronca le alentó a quedarse quieto en el sitio._

_-¿A qué vienen esas preguntas?- Sin ninguna expresión en su rostro y sin dirigirle la mirada a su acompañante aquella pregunta fue una sorpresa para él._

_-Kenneth es mi amigo y bueno… es raro verte por aquí.- Respondió sin más titubeos._

_-¿Y por qué no le preguntas a él?-_

_-Parecía enfadado, y tampoco sé si quisiera contármelo.- Admitió mientras golpeaba una piedrecilla con la puntera del pie._

_-Te daré esa información si tú me das algo a cambio.- _

_A Stan no le hacía falta ser muy listo para saber que el anti cristo no haría nada sin sacar algo a cambio, simplemente aquello fue muy obvio por lo que la mirada que se posó sobre su cuerpo no le hizo sentir pavor alguno._

_-¿Y qué quieres a cambio?- Cuestionó el más alto esperando cualquier cosa del otro._

_-Pip…- Damien alzó la cabeza al pronunciar ese nombre perdiendo su mirada en el cielo como si en ese lugar fuese a hallar al nombrado._

_-¿Pip?- Repitió confundido, no sabía que quería saber de él por lo que diría lo único que sabía del pequeño inglés. –Pip va a marcharse a Inglaterra para seguir allí sus estudios.- _

_El interlocutor pudo ver como su acompañante bajaba la cabeza y soltaba un suspiro que dejaba entre ver dos cosas: Una era el vaho que salía de entre sus labios y dos, que este tenía sentimientos aunque eso fuese raro debido a su impasibilidad._

_-Ya te he dicho lo que sé de él, ahora dime ¿Por qué se ha ido molesto? ¿De qué hablabais?- Inquirió de nuevo aun más insistente que antes._

_-Inmortalidad.- _

_-Eso ya lo sabía, ¿qué más?- Estaba comenzando a ponerse algo nervioso dando pequeñas patadas a la nieve que estaba acumulada bajo sus pies._

_-El amor le debilita, tanto que dudo que a la próxima pueda volver.- Otra vez la impasibilidad había vuelto al demonio que dijo aquello como cualquier cosa nula de importancia._

_-¿Eso quiere decir…?- Los ojos de Stan se abrieron con desmesura negando efusivamente con la cabeza clavando sus zafiros en el rostro lánguido del chico que tenía en frente._

_-Exacto, si Kenny muere no volverá de nuevo.-_

Un pitido insistente le distrajo de sus pensares girando el rostro para ver el causante de tal estruendo dando con los números rojos del despertador.

-Las siete y media…- Susurró para sí mismo. -¿¡Las siete y media!? ¡Joder!-

Saltó de la cama encendiendo la luz mientras corría al armario y sacaba su ropa; Unos jeans oscuros algo gastados, una camiseta blanca y un abrigo marrón con detalles en rojo. Iba a llegar tarde si no se daba prisa, tenía media hora para acercarse a la cafetería, comprar el desayuno y correr hacía la facultad sabiendo que Kenny estaría allí esperándole de mal humor por haber madrugado, como todas las mañanas. Se golpeó con la estantería pero no detuvo sus apresurados movimientos en vestirse y salir corriendo de la vivienda registrando su cartera para asegurarse que llevaba el dinero encima.

Las puertas de la cafetería de los Tweak se abrieron dejando ver a Stanley con el pelo alborotado al haber olvidado su gorro en casa, entrando en el local con cara de agotado de recorrer todo el trayecto hasta ese lugar.

-Bu..buenos días ¡Agh!- Un rubio de pelo desorganizado se hizo presente tras el mostrador portando la mejor sonrisa que sus temblores y el ligero tic de su ojo izquierdo le permitían mostrar. –Stan ¿Lo de ¡agh! Si..siempre?-

-Sí Tweek, gracias.- Asintió el nombrado buscando de nuevo el dinero y dejándolo sobre el mostrador.

-Aquí tienes.- La voz nasal de Craig sonó en el mismo momento que una bolsa con dos cafés y un muffin de chocolate y caramelo aparecía frente a su rostro, consiguiendo que el rubio de orbes oliva diera un pequeño salto.

-¡Cra..ig! Debes ir ¡agh! A clase ¡Jesús!- Le reprimió mientras tomaba el dinero y lo guardaba en la caja.

-Ya voy… Ya voy.- Turker movió la zurda restando importancia a lo que su novio le decía, sabía que si le dejaba solo este sufriría de un ataque por la presión, pero al igual si no le hacía caso se pondría histérico porque él faltase a las clases. Semejante escena hacía reír al de ojos azules tras el mostrador llevándose una muestra del dedo medio de Craig cuando desapareció para cambiarse y hacer caso a lo que Tweek había dicho.

-Debes controlarle más.- Bromeó Stan antes de girar sobre sus pies y salir de allí retomando su carrera hacía la facultad.

Cuidaba que el contenido de su bolsa no se echara a perder en su carrera por las nevadas calles del pueblo que habían cambiado notablemente con el paso de los años, seguía teniendo varios de los lugares donde habían transcurrido sus aventuras cuando niños, pero a la vez el pequeño pueblo de Colorado tuvo que adaptase al crecimiento de su población viéndose más lleno de variopintas casas y establecimientos. Las botas negras pararon en seco al ver dos figuras sentadas en el lugar que siempre ocupaba el rubio al esperarle, una de estas alzó sus ojos marrones café observando al moreno con cara de afligido. Era raro ver a Eric Cartman de esa forma, pero en ese tiempo y desde que había comenzado su relación con Red, algo irónico pues el castaño sostenía que los pelirrojos no tenían alma, este había cambiado solo un poco su difícil carácter y mal humor, eso sí, seguía siendo bastante insufrible gran parte del tiempo. Los ojos del azabache se centraron en esa pareja mostrando en sus facciones la duda de por qué estaban en ese lugar.

-¿Qué os ha traído por aquí chicos?- Cuestionó acercándose divagando su mirar por la zona por si veía al joven Maccormick.

-Hippy…- Comenzó Cartman poniéndose en pie separándose de la cálida mano de la pelirroja que descansaba sobre su hombro. –Kenny está en el hospital, hemos intentado contactar contigo pero no cogías el móvil.- Instintivamente el moreno se llevó la mano al bolsillo comprobando que había olvidado el móvil en casa.

-….- Abrió la boca pero su voz no salía, tan solo volvió a su cabeza el sueño de esa noche y sus orbes se llenaron de lagrimas que surcaron sus mejillas viendo a su amigo derrumbarse igualmente frente a él.

-Dicen que no saben lo que es.- Murmuró por primera vez Red acercándose a ambos abrazada a si misma cabizbaja al igual que ambos muchachos con sus ojos negros llenos de lagrimas.

-Vamos al hospital…- Murmuró Marsh consiguiendo articular palabras en un leve susurro.

* * *

><p>Por un poco más de Stenny en el mundo~<p>

Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo que espero les guste.

* * *

><p>Como en su sueño los pasillos se cernían ante su persona, solo que esta vez una pareja iba tras él caminando acelerados haciendo sonido hueco de sus pisadas en el lugar, algunas miradas se posaban en ellos con desaprobación, otras apenadas como si esa carrera les indicara que los jóvenes venían por una mala noticia. Una mano se hizo presente en el hombro del moreno consiguiendo que parase en seco y sus acompañantes hicieron lo mismo mirando al hombre de cabellos blancos y barba de tres días del mismo color, aquel señor portaba una carpeta color café que contrarrestaba con el blanco de su vestimenta.<p>

-Señorito Marsh, las clases están a punto de comenzar, no debería estar aquí hasta las diez de la mañana que comienzan sus prácticas.- El hombre se mostraba algo extrañado de tener a su alumno más avanzado en el hospital a esas horas. -¿Ha ocurrido algo?-

-Señor Anderson… yo… Las clases…- Comenzó a hablar entorpecido por el acumulo de sentimientos y agotamiento de la carrera que tuvo que emprender desde la facultad hacia el hospital. Tomó una bocanada de aire dispuesto a retomar la charla para dar una explicación de por qué ese día faltaría a clase. –Uno de mis amigos está ingresado… Sé que eso no justifica una falta pero hoy no asistiré a clase, puede que pase por las prácticas, pero lo dudo, lo siento.-

El adulto negó con una mano restándole importancia al asunto palmeando de nuevo el hombro del joven.

-No pasa nada, yo justificaré tu falta personalmente, espero poder ver personalmente a tu amigo, tal vez podrías ayudarme con sus revisiones, eso te tendría más tiempo aquí, pero tal vez el acompañarle le haga sentirse mejor.-

-Gracias, muchas gracias señor Anderson.- Stan aceptó aquella propuesta asintiendo con la cabeza volviendo a correr por los pasillos buscando la habitación.

-Has tenido suerte hippy.- Murmuró Cartman corriendo de nuevo al lado de su amigo, sus profesores no eran tan comprensibles, pero quería atribuir esa compasión por las cosas que veían los médicos que un profesor de administrativas no veía. –La doscientos cuatro.- Aclaró al percibir la perdida mirada del de ojos azules.

La susodicha puerta se abrió antes de que llegasen a alcanzarla dejando salir a un joven castaño de estatura media con la mejilla izquierda manchada de aceite de coche seguido de una chica con un tono de cabello similar al del chico que sujetaba su mano entrelazando sus dígitos e intentaba animarle al parecer con buenos resultados pues el muchacho sonrió dando un ligero brillo de esperanza a sus ojos azules. El trío paró en seco de nuevo para no chocar con aquellos dos que se fijaron en su presencia en ese mismo instante.

-¡Joder!- Se quejó Cartman que chocó contra la espalda de Stan mirando por encima de su hombros a Kevin y Shelly que salían de la habitación que ocupaba su amigo.

-Hola chicos, están dentro.- Murmuró Kevin echando un vistazo al lugar del que había salido y luego al hermano menor de su novia, la cual para no variar su costumbre miraba a todos con mala cara. –Nos vemos luego.- Al ver que los más pequeños asentían retomó la marcha. El mayor de los Mccormick era el encargado de los ingresos familiares, por ello mismo no podía permanecer mucho tiempo en el hospital y tenía que volver al trabajo siendo acompañado por la mal humorada de Shelly que de seguro ese día saltaría todas las clases para dar apoyo a su pareja.

Segundos después de ver como se marchaban entraron en la habitación observando a varios de sus amigos más cercanos y los familiares del rubio alrededor de la cama, pero entre los encontrados allí había un chico sentado en una de las esquinas que no se esperaba hallar, aun así la atención de Marsh fue directa a un rostro más pálido de lo habitual con el cabello rubio revuelto y los ojos cansados, sonriéndole con amplitud demostrando la felicidad de ver allí a los recién llegados.

-¡Stan!- Comenzó a toser cubriéndose la boca sin perder esa alegría que parecía haberle entrado. –Me alegra que esta vez hayas decidido venir.-

Las mejillas del nombrado se sonrojaron al recordar que la última vez que este estuvo empotrado en una de esas frívolas camillas ni siquiera se dignó a visitarle más de una vez.

-Está vez te cansarás de verme.- Aseguró acercándose a un lado de la camilla situándose junto a Karen que sostenía la mano de su hermano entre las suyas sin retirarle la mirada del rostro como si este fuese a desaparecer de su lado si dejaba de mirarlo.

-¡Ey! Pobretón que también he venido a verte.- Chistó el castaño con una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro.

-Pero contigo hablé hace un rato culón, te preocupas mucho aunque no lo demuestres.- Se burló su amigo de él observando como la pelirroja asentía entre risas ya que había dado en el clavo con aquello.

-¿Stan donde tenías el móvil?- Esta vez fue la voz de Kyle la que irrumpió en la sala fulminando a su amigo con la mirada. Sabía que el moreno podía ser olvidadizo pero ese aparato era lo único que su amigo siempre llevaba con él por si ocurría algo como esto.

-Me lo dejé en casa.- El aludido se pasó una mano por la nuca sintiendo una nueva presión en su otra mano, bajando la mirada para dar con el preocupado rostro de Karen que le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

Pasaron las horas hablando de cosas triviales hasta que una pregunta despertó el interés de todos.

-¿Quién te trajo aquí Ken?- La más pequeña de la sala dirigió la mirada a su hermano, este había salido por la mañana hacía la universidad y al rato llamaron diciéndoles que se encontraba en el hospital.

-Trent.- Respondió el rubio mirando al chico que seguía sentado en la esquina sin abrir la boca siendo ahora el centro de atención de todos los presentes.

-¿Qué hacías co…- El judío se vio interrumpido por una enfermera que les pedía salir del cuarto al haberse finalizado la horas de las visitas.

Cuando todos se vieron en el pasillo poco a poco los jóvenes se fueron dispersando hasta dejar a la familia del ingresado y al de ojos zafiros allí parados.

-Nosotros nos marcharemos a casa y volveremos en la tarde.- Anunció el padre de su amigo tomando la mano de su pequeña hija que no dejaba de mirar al moreno.

-¿Qué vas a hacer tú, Stan?- Preguntó la castaña de ojos grises ladeando su rostro para despejarlo de los cabellos que tenía sobre sus orbes.

-Voy a buscar a mi profesor, con suerte hoy daré algunas prácticas y podré estar presente en la revisión de Kenny.-

-¿Sabrás qué tiene mi hermano?- Aquella pregunta sonaba llena de ilusión que se contagió al resto.

-Por supuesto que así será.- Asintió antes de girar sobre sus pies y caminar por el pasillo buscando a sus compañeros que andarían por algunos de los pabellones con el profesor Anderson.

Las horas de explicaciones y visitas a diferentes sectores del hospital eran lentas y llenaban al muchacho de ansias de ir de nuevo a ver a su amigo, tenía ciertas preguntas que hacerle como por qué se hallaba con Trent esa mañana, también se le sumaban las simples ganas de estar a su lado sin nadie molestándole o interrumpiendo la voz del oji azul. Toda aquella acumulación de pensamientos le tenían nervioso y de pronto la voz del conocido señor Anderson le hizo volver al mundo real.

-¿Me acompañará a visitar a su amigo?- Cuestionó con interés el hombre de cabello cano.

-Sí, claro que sí.- No lo dudó ni por un momento, se colocó bien la bata blanca que le hacían llevar siguiendo al doctor por los pasillos para ingresar en una habitación lleno de material especializado y una mesa central donde habían esparcidos infinidad de papeles y posit de distintos colores y tamaños.

-A ver… A ver…- El doctor frunció el ceño mientras buscaba una pequeña carpeta de las que hacía relativamente poco había dejado una enfermera en esa pulida superficie. Sacó los papeles echando una mirada al joven Marsh que se irguió de momento algo sobrecogido y nervioso. –Estás son las pruebas hechas al joven Maccormick.- Murmuró revisando aquello con impoluta seriedad.

-¿Saben que tienen?- Inquirió el menor acercándose unos pasos, lo justo para ver a su profesor fruncir los labios en una mueca más seria de lo que le había visto con anterioridad.

-Esto es delicado señorito Marsh, su amigo tiene cáncer de páncreas.-

Aquellas palabras cayeron sobre el moreno como un balde de agua helada, no percibió cuando sus manos empezaron a temblar a la par de sus labios buscando alguna palabra que indicara que seguía en este mundo. Había estudiado esa enfermedad, como raramente alguien salía de ella, que aletargándola el paciente no tendría más de cinco años de vida, otra vez su amigo se veía al borde de la muerte, si no llegaba a superar aquello que le quedaría en este mundo ¿Cinco años? ¿Menos? Kenny apenas tenía 20 años, y ahora volvía a estar a puerta de la muerte, pero esta vez Stanley sabía que no habría una inmortalidad a la que recurrir y eso le hizo sucumbir allí mismo. Estalló en gritos desesperados dando con un puño en aquella mesa esparramando los papeles por todo el suelo hasta que su mente se vio nublada por una espesa negrura.

Al abrir de nuevo los ojos vio las mismas paredes blancas de la habitación en la que había perdido los nervios, pasó las manos por sus ojos, molesto por la luz de los flexos que colgaban en el techo. Dio un vistazo rápido para ver de nuevo los papeles colocados en orden sobre la mesa y el señor Anderson sentado en una silla tras esta revisando algunos folios.

-¿Ya despiertas?- Los ojos oscuros del hombre se fijaron en el rostro del joven por encima de lo que tenía entre sus manos. –Has sufrido un buen ataque hijo, llevas dos horas dormido, por desgracia te hemos tenido que sedar, por si notas pesadez o algo, es por ello.-

-Lo siento, no quería perder la compostura.- Bajó la cabeza avergonzado sintiéndose observado.

-Es normal, pero no va a seguir usted viendo el avance de su amigo, al menos no a nivel medico.- Guardó silencio por unos segundos. –Entiéndalo.-

-Lo comprendo no se preocupe.-

-Puedes ir a verle, hace poco preguntó por su estado.-

-¿¡Qué!?- Se puso en pie con una velocidad que no creyó posible saliendo de esa estancia para dirigirse a la habitación asignada al rubio.

Entró sosteniéndose el pecho pues el aire había desaparecido de sus pulmones al emprender aquella carrera para llegar a su destino lo más pronto posible. Al abrir la puerta unos ojos azul cielo se posaron en él y tras perderse unos segundos en esos orbes su mirada descendió a una amplia sonrisa que le daba la bienvenida.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- La pregunta que cruzó la cabeza del azabache fue dicha por el de cabellos rubios que palmeaba a su lado en la cama para que el chico se acercase a su posición.

-Eso te lo debería preguntar yo ¿no?- Inquirió intrigado acercándose y tomando asiento en el pequeño sillón que había situado junto a la cama.

-Yo estoy bien, mejor que esta mañana, pero tú… Stan no deberías preocuparte tanto, sabes que a mí no me va a matar esto, o al menos no para siempre.-

¿Acaso intentaba animarlo de esa forma? Era obvio que Kenny sabía que esta podía ser la única vez que no se libraría de la muerte, que no sería algo temporal, pero él no sabía que su amigo también estaba al tanto de ello, por eso intentaba relajarle con esas palabras.

-Lo sé…- Mintió lo mejor que pudo guardándose el dolor que todo aquello le provocaba. Carraspeó buscando otro tema del cual hablar y no hacer sentir mal al rubio, que ya mostraba en sus facciones algo de desasosiego por el tema que estaban tocando aunque intentaba mantener su sonrisa en los labios en todo momento. -¿Qué hacías esta mañana con Trent?-

-Lo encontré de casualidad… Lleva unos días viviendo aquí en casa de su primo.- Aclaró encogiéndose de hombros como si aquello no tuviese mucha importancia.

-¿Su primo? ¿No estará buscando vengarse?- Stan frunció el ceño mirando seriamente a Kenny esperando una negativa.

-Para nada, ya sabes que su madre se mudó cuando le soltaron la segunda vez, y es casualidad que esté aquí de nuevo, o eso me dijo, su primo es el novio de Butters.-

Los ojos del moreno se abrieron de sobremanera al escuchar eso. -¡Quién lo diría!-

-Eso pensé yo, no se parecen en nada.- Rió el de ojos cielo empequeñeciendo estos en esa acción.

-Bueno mira Kyle y Kyle.- Carcajeó con más ganas llenando la estancia.

Pasaron unas horas hablando animadamente hasta que Kenneth cayó dormido y Marsh volvió a su casa. Semanas pasaron y las visitas del resto fueron menguando a excepción de la familia, Trent y Stan que intentaba pasar junto al rubio todo el tiempo que le era posible. El tiempo seguía avanzando, la imagen del joven Maccormick era cada vez un poco peor ya que adelgazaba y sus huesos ya comenzaban a marcarse en diversas zonas de su cuerpo expuestas por el camisón reglamentario del hospital, pero pese a esa imagen tan deteriorada él nunca perdía la sonrisa, o eso era lo que Stan veía en cada una de sus visitas, una hermosa sonrisa que le hacía creer que superaría esa enfermedad tarde o temprano.

El calendario no dejó de correr los días y ya hacían casi dos meses desde que el chico fue ingresado y seguía allí por una cosa u otra. Esa tarde era una de las pocas que ambos amigos podían compartir solos recordando mejores tiempos, algo que parecía llenarlos de felicidad.

-¿Recuerdas cuando con ocho años te drogabas con pis de gato?- Preguntó el morocho entre risas.

-¡Dios! No me recuerdes eso, que mal estaba, menos mal que os tenía a vosotros.- Comentó animadamente mirando a su mejor amigo, porque pasado el tiempo Stan había mostrado ser su mejor amigo, aparte de otros sentimientos que ninguno de los dos jóvenes admitirían.- Lo que más recuerdo fue aquella noche con doce años.-

_Un chico corría por las calles oscuras de South Park cubriéndose con la capucha naranja de su parca, había comenzado a llover y en su casa los gritos de sus padres eran insoportables por lo que había decidido salir en busca de su hermano mayor pues Karen esa noche la pasaba en casa de una de sus amigas. Sus pasos le dirigieron a la casa de la novia de su hermano y uno de sus amigos, con una mano temblorosa por el frío dio algunos golpes para llamar a la puerta._

_-¿Quién coño es?- Masculló Shelly de mal humor abriendo la puerta y viendo al chico que la miraba tras ella. –Kevin el mojón de tu hermano.-_

_El nombrado se acercó a la chica rodeando su cintura con un brazo para ir al encuentro de su hermano menor._

_-Pasa mojón.- Obligó la dueña de la casa a que entrara en esta llevando su mirada a las escaleras. -¡Stan idiota está aquí tu amigo!-_

_-¡Dile que suba!- Gritó desde la parte de arriba de aquella casa consiguiendo que el rubio suspirara arrastrando los pies para subir al dormitorio que tan bien conocía._

_Entró en el cuarto tras tocar como aviso en la puerta del mismo siendo observado con asombro por el contrario._

_-¡Mi madre! ¡Estás empapado!-_

_-Que genio…- Rodó los ojos el de cabellos dorados quitándose la parca entre estornudos. _

_-Quítate todo, te dejaré algo.- Lanzó una toalla a la cabeza del más bajo. –Comienza a secarte.-_

_Stan rebuscaba entre su armario sacando un pantalón deportivo, una camiseta y una casaca marrón de botones azules y bordes rojos._

_-Ten, a mi me va algo pequeña supongo que te entrará, no tienes que devolvérmela.- Comentó sin mucha importancia dejándose caer en la cama._

_-¿Me la regalas?- Preguntó un sorprendido Kenny._

_-Que genio…- Repitió las palabras de su acompañante con cierta sorna._

-Fue un buen regalo.- Confesó encogiéndose sobre la cama para rodear sus rodillas con los brazos teniendo cuidado con la vía de su brazo derecho.

-Me alegra escucharlo, ¿sabes qué fue para mí un buen regalo?-

-¿El qué?-

-Aquella canción que me enseñaste, ser el único en saberla… Me hace sentir importante.- Su voz sonó en tono de broma y su lengua asomó infantilmente entre sus labios, pero realmente eso le hizo sentir muy importante, e incluso aprendió aquella melodía por completo pues el solo escucharla mentalmente le hacía sentirse al lado del rubio reviviendo el momento.

_Las sirenas de la policía sonaban a lo lejos, todos los chicos se habían disipado en distintas direcciones intentando no ser atrapados por los agentes, se habían reunido otra vez para hacer de super héroes y ahora estaban corriendo para ocultarse y no terminar en la cárcel. Se encontraba escondido tras el tronco de un árbol cuando escuchó unos pasos que le pusieron a alerta aguantando la respiración._

_-¿Stan?-_

_-¿Kenny?-_

_-Sí, también has acabado oculto en el bosque por lo que veo.-_

_-¿Qué mejor lugar?- Sonrió divertido bajando la mirada a la par que este tomaba asiento a su lado._

_-Cierto, no hay mejor lugar, pero tendremos que pasar rato aquí.- El rubio alzó el rostro dejando ver el antifaz negro que cubría la parte superior de su rostro._

_-Lo peor es que hace frío.- Se quejó el de mirar azul marino sintiendo como la capa violeta cubría sus hombros brindándole un poco de calor. –Gracias.- Susurró sonrojándose, con la suerte de que la oscuridad no permitía que le viera de esa forma._

_-De nada.- Suspiró bajando la cabeza ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas. –Voy a dejar esto por completo, tengo 15 años, y si quiero proteger a Karen no debería arriesgarme con estas cosas.-_

_-Tienes razón, hay que dejar esto…- Stanley bajó al igual su cabeza cubriendo sus laterales con las manos._

_El silencio repentino entre ambos se vio roto por una ligera melodía que dejó al alto parpadeando varias veces mirando al chico a su lado._

_-¿Qué?- Interrumpió su sonata avergonzado por la mirada que el de ojos zafiros ponía en él. –Aprendí opera cuando lo del circo.- Confesó en susurros. –Eres el primero en saberlo.-_

_-Se te da muy bien ¿qué canción es?-_

_-Con te partiró.- Respondió ampliando su sonrisa. -¿Quieres que te la enseñe? Aunque no serás tan bueno como yo.- Retó socarrón._

_-Está bien.- _

_Allí pasaron la noche con Kenny mostrando sus facultades de canto y Stan de forma torpe aprendiendo aquella melodía._

-¿La recuerdas?- Kenneth parecía realmente entusiasmado de que fuera así y la respuesta del contrario fue un asentimiento que le hizo inclinarse hacia él posando sus manos en sus hombros. –Cantémosla juntos, por favor.-

-Pe.. Pero…- La mirada de cachorro que le puso le dificultaba el negarse. –Está bien.-

Como en aquella noche la sonata llenó el ambiente sacando a ambos jóvenes unas sonrisas, sin darse apenas cuentas Kenneth atrajo a Stan para que terminara sentado al borde de esta sujetando su mano. Se quedó callado mirando al moreno mientras este seguía emocionado con la canción hasta percatarse de que el otro estaba callado.

-Oye…- Intentó reprenderle pero sus labios se vieron ocupados por los de un rubio de facciones aniñadas. Si dijese que ese beso no le había gustado; mentía. Si decía que no había soñado mil veces con sentir los finos y suaves labios del Kenny; mentía. Pero en ese momento se cortó el contacto.

-Stan estoy enamorado de ti.- Confesó sin separarse mucho de su rostro.

-Y yo de ti.- Los brazos del moreno rodearon el cuerpo menudo del que tenía al lado volviendo a retomar aquel beso, esta vez de forma menos superficial hasta verse interrumpidos por la voz de la enfermera que avisaba del final de tiempo de visitas.

Se puso en pie acariciando el pómulo del rubio sonriendo lleno de felicidad por ese momento dando otro fugaz beso en sus labios. –Vendré a verte mañana.-

* * *

><p>Respondiendo a los reviews gracias por las bienvenidas :3 y bueno supongo que las preguntas se irán resolviendo poco a poco según avance la historia y eso~<p>

Y sobre lo de Craig trabajando con Tweek, no sé pero me pareció tierno y cómico ver a esos dos juntos tras la barra XD


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo que salió algo más corto que el anterior.

Gracias a todos por leer~

* * *

><p>Parecía que el día se veía mejor, ¿o tal vez él mismo se sentía más optimista tras aquella tarde? Posiblemente una rotunda afirmativa sería la respuesta acertada a esa cuestión, sus pasos firmes sobre la nieve de las aceras dejaban una huella que poco a poco era cubierta por los copos que seguían cayendo. A lo lejos se hallaba su meta, el hospital Paso al infierno se erguía majestuoso ante su persona, contaba con la suerte de que era sábado y no contaba con clases por lo que desde primera hora se las pasaría haciendo compañía a Kenneth y tal vez podría informarse de algo referente a su estado pues en esos meses le habían prohibido saber nada al respecto.<p>

Caminaba por los pasillos saludando a las personas que se topaban en su camino, pero algo llamó su atención, algo le acababa de indicar que las cosas no estaban bien, y es que ver a la familia McCormick en la puerta de la habitación no era ninguna buena señal, pero al acercarse su alarma se disparó por completo. La primera en levantar la cabeza fue la señora McCormick que se veía completamente mal sin poder detener su llanto entre los brazos de su marido.

-Stan…- La voz rota de Karen fue acompañada de sus brazos que rodearon el cuerpo del moreno hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del mismo. –Kenny ha empeorado.-

-¿Em…empeorado?- Aquella noticia le había dejado en shock comenzando a hiperventilar.

-Él no estaba bien...- La voz de Trent vino de una de las paredes a su lateral derecho.

-Ken no quería que tú supieras de ello.- Sollozó Karen alzando el rostro para encarar los ojos zafiros que amenazaban con quebrarse en cuestión de segundos. –No quería que también te encontraras mal.-

Stan no dijo nada, sus brazos aprisionaron el cuerpo de la joven hundiendo su rostro en el cabello castaño de la misma dejando que sus sollozos se escucharan por ese pasillo, la felicidad que le había envuelto hasta entonces se acababa de evaporar dejándole en una miseria que nunca antes creyó sentir.

-Marhs.- Una mano en su hombro le hizo elevar la cabeza de la pequeña seguridad que le brindaba la chica. –Acompáñame fuera, debemos hablar.-

El moreno soltó el agarre que mantenía con Karen pasándose un puño por los ojos retirando así las lagrimas comenzando a seguir los pasos del otro rubio que le guiaba al exterior del hospital, dándole la vuelta a este en silencio hasta un pequeño jardín que poseía junto a los aparcamientos.

-¿Para qué me has hecho venir aquí Boyett?- Rompió el silencio haciendo que el otro girase para encararle.

-Stanley, lo que te voy a contar no lo sabe ni la familia de Kenneth y espero siga así, y si te lo cuento a ti es porque vas a ser médico ¿no?-

-Ajá… ¿qué pasa con ello?-

-¿Hay forma de que sobreviva a ese cáncer?-

Otra vez el silencio se apoderó de ellos, ambas miradas se cruzaron, azul frente a marrón, ambas mostrando la misma preocupación.

-Sí…. Es muy difícil pero sí.- Se mordió el labio inferior negándose a sí mismo que Kenny entraría en los que no la pasarían. –Y Ken podrá con ello.- Al fin de cuentas era "semi inmortal".

_-El amor le debilita, tanto que dudo que a la próxima pueda volver.-_

_-¿Eso quiere decir…?-_

_-Exacto, si Kenny muere no volverá de nuevo.-_

Aquel recuerdo cruzó la cabeza del azabache destruyendo su última esperanza.

-No…- El rubio suspiró bajando la mirada. –Hace unas semanas el doctor le hizo una visita mientras yo estaba allí, le informó que el cáncer iba a peor y estaba extendiéndose por otras células…- Otra pequeña pausa en la que Boyett atoró sus dígitos entre los mechones rubios de su cabello presionándolo delatando toda su frustración en un solo gesto. –No creen que llegue a seis meses y eso si seguía estable, pero con lo de hoy.-

-No puede ser…- Acortó la distancia entre ambos tomando al contrario por el cuello de la chaqueta que llevaba alzándole lo justo para que sus rostros estuviesen cercanos y pudiera ver directamente a sus ojos. -¿Por qué se callaron eso? ¿¡Por qué coño se callaron eso!?- Grito con rabia zarandeando al chico.

-No quería que nadie supiera eso.- Comentó retirando las manos del opuesto de sus prendas. –A mí también me preocupa ¿sabes? Tampoco me hacía feliz ver como mentía a su familia.-

-¿¡A ti te preocupa!? ¡Pero si querías acabar con nosotros! Aun me pregunto qué buscabas de Kenny esa mañana.- Estalló Stan separándose de él y cruzando sus brazos a la espera de una respuesta.

-Si fuerais tú, Kyle o el culo gordo los que estuvierais en esa situación sin duda me regodearía porque lo merecéis, pero él… Me jode reconocer que siento algo por ese jodido rubio.-

La boca del oyente se quedó abierta por los segundos que tardó en asimilar aquellas palabras, Trent Boyett, el matón que los había tenido acobardados las dos veces que había sido puesto en libertad tenía sentimientos por uno de los culpables de su encerramiento, no podía creerlo, pero eso le daba sentido a por qué seguía viniendo al igual que él cada día a visitarle.

Iba a decir algo pero unos pasos acercándose le dejaron en completo silencio, girando su rostro para dar con la figura de Karen que paraba a escasos metros de ambos chicos posando sus manos en las rodillas y encorvando su cuerpo hacia delante tomando aire entrecortadamente.

-El doctor Anderson quiere hablar contigo Stan.- Logró decir la castaña alzando la cabeza para mirar a ambos muchachos. –No deberías tardar en ir.-

-Está bien, gracias.- Una muy leve sonrisa de agradecimiento surcó sus labios antes de ser él el que comenzaba a correr al interior del edificio, el cual ya conocía por completo en ese tiempo transcurrido.

En su carrera se maldijo por no preguntar en donde le esperaba el doctor pero suponía que sería en la sala donde le dio aquella noticia, pero al llegar al susodicho lugar pudo comprobar que había errado en su pensamiento. Dio vuelta a sus pasos yendo a la habitación del rubio pero tampoco se hallaba allí, exasperado decidió preguntar a una de las enfermeras si le había visto y esta le guió a una de las partes que el joven menos había visitado. Tras agradecerle la información y haberle guiado ingresó por unas puertas dobles divisando no solo al doctor, si no a su amigo; porque sí, se había confesado pero no llevó su relación más allá. Aceleró el ritmo de sus pisadas hasta estar situado a un lado de esa camilla pasando las yemas de sus dedos por la mejilla del adormitado rubio, sintiendo sus huesos bajos sus pómulos.

-Señorito Marsh, quería explicarle…-

-No tienes que explicarme nada.- Interrumpió el joven mirando al señor que pasaba su mano por sus canosos cabellos ya de por sí bastante revueltos. –Se que fue petición suya.- Prosiguió señalando al rubio que había tumbado a su lado.

-No podía negarle eso a alguien que.- Se calló presionando sus labios en una fina línea que destilaba preocupación por continuar sus palabras.

-¿Muriendo?- Satnley bajó la cabeza al expresar lo que seguramente rondaba la cabeza de su anciano profesor. -¿Cuánto tiempo cree que le queda?-

-No lo sé, podrían ser semanas, otro mes… Pero solo un milagro le salvaría.- Agregó el doctor dando por sentado en su tono que creía imposible la existencia de ese milagro, pero al contrario que él, la mirar del azabache tenía un ligero brillo de esperanza, tal vez su idea era una terrible locura aunque llegados a ese punto ya cualquier locura valía la pena intentarla.

-Entiendo… Debo irme, pero avíseme cuando Kenny pueda recibir de nuevo visitas.-

-Lo haré.-

Stan salió del habitáculo con esa pequeña esperanza, tal vez ya estaba todo perdido pero él se aferraría a sus opciones hasta el último segundo. Corrió por el pasillo dejando atrás a personas que conocía sin decir nada e incluso en un momento chocó contra Trent, pero una simple disculpa le sirvió para seguir en su carrera sacando el móvil de camino marcando un número al cruzar la esquina. Centró su mirada en el exterior de una de las blancas ventanas que se cernía ante su persona mientras escuchaba un continuó pitido que le indicaba que la llamada se estaba realizando.

-¿Marsh?- La voz profunda y extrañada de Damien le hizo esbozar una sonrisa.

-Sí, soy yo. Damien, tengo una pregunta que hacerte.- Sus dedos comenzaban a tantear el cristal de la ventana centrando su mirada en su propio reflejo, la piel más pálida de lo normal le hacían ver cansado y con tenues ojeras que hacían juego con el azul oscuro de sus orbes.

-¿Qué pregunta?- Escuchaba un murmullo tras la voz del anticristo pero poco le importaba si en ese momento otra persona escuchaba su conversación, su cabeza no estaba para ello ahora.

-Si Kenny no estuviera enamorado ¿podría salvarse?- Fue directo al grano.

-Umm.- El silencio se hizo largo mientras el azabache de ojos rojos meditaba la respuesta y compartía su opinión con otra persona antes de volver al teléfono. –Sí, lo haría, pero ¿es lo que quieres?-

-Si eso conlleva a que viva, sí, es lo que quiero.-Estaba convencido por completo de esa decisión.

-Bueno, podríamos hacerlo de otra forma, tampoco creo que funcione, pero no pierdes nada ¿no?-

-No, dime de qué se trata.- Apremió ansioso por saber la otra alternativa.

-Se trata de hacer que olvide lo que siente por ti.- Carraspeó ligeramente. –No sé si me explico bien, Kenneth seguirá enamorado cosa que a mí me beneficia pero no recordará de quien.-

-Eso es horrible Damien.- Escuchó una queja por parte de Pip en la otra parte de la línea seguido de diversos murmullos que dejaban saber al joven Marsh que ambos chicos discutían.

-¿En qué te beneficia eso?- El del gorro azul y rojo no entendía que beneficio encontraría el hijo del mal en todo eso.

-Fácil, no será inmortal por completo, por lo que la muerte no estará tan fija en él y no le aguantaré mucho tiempo por mi casa.- Ahí estaba el punto a su favor, él necesitaba tiempo con su pequeño ingles y tener a McCormick rondando el infierno era un suplicio en contables ocasiones.

-Entiendo… Pues hagamos eso.- Aceptó de lleno ese plan sin pensarlo dos veces, lo único que quería era que el menor se recuperara.

-¡No, no y no Damien! Sé que puedes hacer más que eso, eres un maldito demonio, haz trampas.- Stan separó el móvil de su oreja ante los insistentes gritos de Philip. –Haz algo para que le pueda recordar.-

-Me enervas Pip, ¿qué se supones qué quieres que haga? ¿Anularle un recuerdo clave como en un juego? ¿Qué si da con él active el resto?- Espetó sarcástico Damien.

-¿Puedes hacer eso?- Esta vez la voz de Stan llamó la atención de la pareja-

-No lo sé… Podría intentarlo.- Suspiró cansado sin estar completamente seguro de si su poder llegaría a tanto, al fin de cuentas aun era joven para controlar del todo sus poderes.

-Eso me vale, gracias Damien, te avisaré si funciona.-

-De nada.- Bufó tras escuchar como colgaba la línea. –Los humanos solo sabéis pedir Pip, ya sea a Dios o al mismo demonio.- Terminó de quejarse arrastrando a su novio consigo.

Esa noche Stanley apenas pudo pegar ojo ¿Y si no servía de nada todo aquello? Tenía que servir, estábamos hablando del poder de un demonio ¿no? Pero ¿Y si Kenny olvidaba para siempre lo que sentía por él? ¿Podría lidiar con ello? No estaba seguro de cómo conllevaría ver al rubio con otra persona, de pequeños le había visto con infinidad de chicas e incluso algún chico al principio de su adolescencia pero poco a poco Kenny fue centrando sus atenciones en él sin haberse dado cuenta al igual que él mismo lo había hecho en McCormick. Las horas pasaron lentas, con diversos pensamientos cruzando su cabeza como las sombras de las luces de la calle cruzaban las paredes de su dormitorio, al contrario de lo que él mismo creía esa mañana se hallaba nervioso y no cansado como tenía pensado que estaría. No tardó en colocarse una camiseta blanca y su chaqueta marrón acompañada de una bufanda roja y su fiel gorro azul y rojo. Tomó el desayuno lo más veloz que pudo para salir a toda velocidad hacia el hospital.

Todo parecía como cualquier otro día de los que había ido a hacer su rutinaria visita, pero había un cambio notable, la cara de todos los presentes demostraba una grata sorpresa y no era más, pues Kenny estaba recuperado por completo hablando animadamente con sus hermanos, su cuñada y Boyett. Esa noche había muerto sin que nadie lo supiera, y en la mañana se hallaba de nuevo con vida como cada vez que había muerto en su niñez, pero había un ligero cambio en su interior, se sentía vacio como si algo le faltara pero no sabía de lo que se trataba.

-Hey Stan.- Saludó el rubio moviendo su mano haciendo que todos se giraran para observar al moreno en la puerta.

-Hola Ken, ¿cómo te encuentras?-

-¡Genial! El doctor ha dicho que esto es un milagro, que debo venir a hacerme pruebas pero estoy curado por completo.- Sonrió al decir aquello mostrando una fila de pequeños dientes blancos.

-Me alegra saber eso.- El moreno no cabía en sí de la felicidad, Damien había conseguido salvarle, pero ahora necesitaba saber a qué precio. Lo más disimulado que pudo al estar entre los visitantes del rubio tecleó un mensaje para el anticristo.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que el móvil avisara de la respuesta, la cual dejó a Stan mirando la pantalla con el ceño fruncido sin darse cuenta que unos ojos marrones le miraban divertidos desde la otra punta de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Gracias de nuevo por sus reviews ya que me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo (*w*)/ Y espero este capitulo resuelva algunas de sus dudas.

El primo de Trent es Bradley sí, me gusta ese chico para Butters y Pip en mi opinión es propiedad exclusiva del anticristo xD


	4. Chapter 4A

Aquí les traigo lo que será la primera versión del capítulo 4, sí este capítulo contará de tres versiones. Como se habrá visto los demás capítulos han sido basados más en Stan y este he querido partirlo para que se vean tres formas distintas y así creo que quitar algunas dudas que podrían quedar pendientes.

Esta es la versión de Trent.

* * *

><p>Trent apoyaba su espalda contra la pared de la habitación, ahora que el moreno estaba allí la conversación había tornado a un aviso a todos sus amigos para dar aquella maravillosa noticia de que Kenneth se hallaba en perfectas condiciones físicas, pero él sabía algo que había descubierto al seguir a Stan la tarde anterior y como esté miró el móvil se lo había confirmado.<p>

Mccormick ya no estaba enamorado.

Había escuchado aquella conversación, al menos lo que Marsh aportó a ella y ahora debía sacar provecho a aquella situación en todo lo que le fuera posible. Lentamente la habitación se fue llenando de gente y él se mantenía apoyado contra aquella fría pared hasta notar que una enfermera les pedía a todos salir un momento fuera, cosa que hicieron a excepción de Karen que se aferró a quedarse con su hermano y ofrecer ayuda a esa mujer si la dejaban quedarse ahí dentro.

Una vez en la puerta se formaron pequeños grupos donde obviamente él era el excluido hasta que una mano se posó en su hombro haciéndole girar la cabeza para dar con unos ojos aguamarina rodeados por unas largas pestañas rubias, que le sonreía ampliamente.

-¿No te parece genial qué ya se encuentre bien?- Habló el chico presionando el hombro del más alto.

-Sí Butters es genial.- Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. -¿Acabas de llegar? No te he visto dentro.-

-Ajá, acabamos de llegar.- Asintió para observar como Boyett buscaba a alguien con la mirada. –Bradley está aparcando si es a quien buscas.-

-Entonces dudo que le vea por unas horas, es un torpe aparcando.-

-¿A quién llamas tú torpe?- Preguntó con diversión Bradley Boyett mirando a su primo con una ceja alzada mientras rodeaba la cintura del más bajo que miraba a ambos riendo silenciosamente.

-A ti cabeza de escarola.- Alzó el rostro igualando los centímetros que hacían al otro rubio más alto que él.

-Hermosas palabras para quien te da techo.- Rodó los ojos marrones Bradley llevándose un codazo de Butters.

-No uses eso en su contra, es de mal gusto.- Aquello hizo reír a ambos chicos que tomaron cada uno una de las mejillas de Stoch tirando de estas. –No me molestéis.- El chico se echó hacia atrás chocando con un cuerpo que no esperaba. -¡Lo siento!- Exclamó rápidamente girando para ver a Kenny fuera de la habitación y no dudó en abrazarle.

-¿Ya te han dado el alta?- Preguntó Trent mirando que este ya se hallaba completamente vestido con su ropa normal.

-Sí, me acaba de traer los resultados y me puedo ir, por cierto Trent, necesito hablar contigo esta tarde si es posible, ahora quiero descansar un poco en casa.-

-Allí me tendrás ¿te vale a las cinco?- Cuestionó llevándose una asentida del rubio de ojos azules que pronto se vio rodeado de otras personas que no paraban de hablarle.

-¿Ha pasado algo entre vosotros?- Se interesó el de cabellos rizados mordiéndose las uñas, costumbre que no había podido perder con el paso de los años.

-No… Pero tal vez pase.- Sonrió ladino golpeando el hombro del mayor. –Aquí no pintamos nada, ¿vamos a casa?-

-Venga vámonos.- Butters tomó la mano de su novio arrastrándolo tras la figura que se abría paso entre la multitud dirigiéndose a la salida del hospital y paraba al llegar a la puerta del automóvil negro.

La mirada castaña pasó sobre la feliz pareja con la que convivía, muchas veces se sentía un estorbo pero no tenía medios para irse de esa casa por lo que simplemente optaba por pasar el día fuera de esta, ya fuera trabajando o con sus estudios los cuales habían sido aparcados por un tiempo. Carraspeó en el momento que el par de rubios se ponían algo acaramelados jugando con las llaves del vehículo.

-¿Puedo conducir? Así os entretenéis detrás.- El más joven de los Boyett movió las cejas consiguiendo un sonrojo de parte del más joven y una negación del mayor. –Está bien.- Abrió la puerta acomodándose en el asiento trasero.

A lo largo de las horas su mente desvarió con miles de ideas, debía aprovechar aquella situación pero era de sabido que Marsh no estaría quieto y sería un estorbo, a parte de su mayor competencia en conseguir al de la parca naranja, aun así él había sido citado por el rubio y le sacaría toda la información que pudiera para comprobar que aquella teoría era cierta o tal vez Stan no había recibido esa noticia en el hospital y se estaba equivocando, fuera lo que fuera lo sabría esa misma tarde. Las horas no parecían jugar de su parte ya que seguían su lento transcurso en el cual Trent se quedó solo en casa pudiéndose tomar su tiempo en comer y tomar una ducha.

Movió toda la ropa de su armario de un lado a otro varias veces sin saber que podía ponerse, no entendía el por qué tantos nervios si solo iba a hacerle una visita más, como todas las que le había hecho en el hospital y sin embargo sentía que ese día sería distinto al resto. Una camiseta blanca topó con sus dedos y fue cogida al instante junto a una chaqueta de cuero color negra y unos jeans rasgados. Miró la hora largando un denso suspiro, apenas quedaban 20 minutos para marcharse, se vistió lo más rápido posible y tras aplicarse algo de gomina en el cabello y darle la forma deseada salió de la casa en dirección a uno de los barrios pobres de aquel pueblo. Sus nudillos dieron como mínimo tres golpes contra la puerta antes de que esta fuese abierta y diera con una mujer de cabellos rojos y ojos azules que le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa girando al momento al interior de la casa y dándole paso al chico que seguía estático en la puerta principal.

-Pasa Trent, está en su cuarto.- Aclaró la señora viendo que este no se movía y no era menos, era la primera vez que entraba a aquella casa y no sabía de la disposición de las habitaciones. –Es la última del pasillo a la derecha.- Rió por la cara que el joven tenía en esos momentos cerrando la puerta una vez hubo ingresado.

-Gracias.- El muchacho se adentró por el pasillo nombrado y repitió el ritual de tocar con los nudillos a la puerta pero con la diferencia de que al primer toque una voz se escuchó tras ella.

-Puedes pasar.-

Al entrar en la habitación pudo ver el desorden de la misma, como en las paredes de pintura desconchada colgaban posters de mujeres desnudas, coches del Nacar y algún que otro tipo de lucha libre. Kenny se encontraba dentro de la cama tapado hasta la cintura pues se había incorporado y sentado en la cama dejando ver una camisa de pijama de color gris o eso supuso el otro. El dueño de la estancia palmeó su lado en la cama para que este tomara asiento y estuviera más cómodo, necesitaba hablar de varios temas y posiblemente el contrario se cansaría de estar en pie en medio de su dormitorio. El aludido hizo caso a las indicaciones dejándose caer a su lado de forma que pudieran verse de frente el uno al otro.

-¿Para qué querías verme?- Intentó sonar casual percatándose de la preocupación que de pronto invadió los ojos cyan del que tenía delante.

-Necesito preguntarte una cosa….- Susurró bajando la cabeza comenzando a jugar con sus manos y la manta, no acostumbraba a ser tímido pero este tema escapaba de sus propios entendimientos. -¿Tú me has visitado cada día?-

-Sí ¿por?- Inquirió con interés sin saber a donde quería llegar.

-¿Has sido el único?- McCormick alzó la cabeza encarando a Boyett.

¿No recordaba las visitas de Stan? Entonces… ¿Kenny estaba enamorado del moreno y le había olvidado? Bueno era obvio que no le había olvidado por completo pero si el tiempo que estuvo en el hospital, eso llamó la atención del otro rubio que tendría una plática con el futuro doctor en cuanto pudiera.

-Sí… Bueno Stanley iba de vez en cuando, ya sabes las prácticas son allí.- Mintió en gran parte sin saber a qué le llevaría eso.

-Entiendo… Yo…- Kenny bufó levemente estresado por no saber cómo decir eso que tenía en mente.- Esto va a sonar completamente raro Trent pero…- Chasqueó la lengua pasándose una mano por el cabello.

-Solo dilo Ken, sea lo que sea intentaré comprenderlo.-

-Está bien, pues yo siento algo en mi interior, es una sensación rara como cuando se está enamorado, pero no lo estoy porque no se puede estar enamorado de nada ¿verdad? Sin embargo mi hermana me ha dicho algo esta mañana y creo que he olvidado algo o más bien a alguien y al parecer ese alguien eres tú.-

Trent sonrió triunfante para sus adentros, no solo había olvidado de quien se había enamorado si no que pensaba que esa persona era él, si no le sacaba provecho al asunto sería muy idiota y algo que le caracterizaba era que para nada perdía una oportunidad cuando la tenía delante y esperando ser tomada entre sus dedos.

-Vaya… Eso suena fatal…- El de orbes marrones bajó la cabeza fingiendo estar afligido por la noticia. –Con lo que me costó confesarme.-

Kenneth abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ante aquella noticia que acababa de darle el mayor, pestañeó un par de veces y tomó una de las manos ajenas notando que era mucho más brusca que la suya propia.

-Supongo que si eres de quien estoy enamorado lo más normal es que correspondiera a ello, pero ¿estamos saliendo?- Ladeó la cabeza haciendo caer los mechones dorados sobre sus orbes ocultándolos parcialmente.

-Sí.- Aclaró el opuesto sonriendo, había caído, había sido tan fácil en realidad que no podía creerlo, como un juego de niños. La mano libre de Trent acarició la mejilla de McCormick acercándole hasta que sus labios contactaron entre ellos con unos movimientos suaves pero a la vez un tanto bruscos por el de la chaqueta negra.

-¡Hey Ken!- La voz de Cartman se cortó de golpe ante la imagen de su mejor amigo o lo que él tenía como tal besándose con quien había sido su terror en cuarto grado. Ambos rubios se separaron de golpe mirando al castaño que señaló tras de sí. –Puedo venir en otro momento.-

-No pasa nada culo gordo yo ya me marchaba.- La mano que descansaba en la mejilla de Ken ascendió a su cabello revolviéndolo sin aplicar mucha fuerza en ese movimiento. –Vendré a verte mañana ¿sí? Hoy tengo cosas que hacer, ¿quieres que avise a Butters para que te visite?-

El interlocutor asintió bajo el contacto de la mano de su nuevo novio. –Está bien, gracias.-

Trente golpeó a Eric al pasar por su lado mirándole con recelo, pues para que mentir, seguía odiando a esa semi bola de grasa. Echó una última mirada a la casa de la que acababa de salir sonriendo victorioso al conseguir aquello que creyó casi imposible. Ahora debía mantener esa felicidad y para ello tendría una conversación con cierto moreno de ojos azules por lo que sus pasos se encaminaron hacia la casa del susodicho muchacho.

* * *

><p>Espero que les halla gustado :3<p>

**Coyote Smith:** Trent no dijo nada porque Kenny le pidió que no lo hiciera, y el que no halla cobrado su venganza estaba pensando escribirlo como un drabble o algo así, pero ya veré como ando de imaginación para ello :)

**Luis Carlos:** Espero haber resuelto tus dudas con este capítulo y leí algunos de tus fic, me gustaron mucho~


	5. Chapter 4B

Segunda parte del capítulo cuatro y versión de Kenneth, espero les guste.

* * *

><p>Kenneth McCormick miraba con una sonrisa como todos los que le fueron a visitar salían de su dormitorio a excepción de su pequeña hermana que seguía hablando con la enfermera intentando convencerla y al parecer había conseguido su propósito de permanecer allí junto a ellos. Se dejó manejar por ambas chicas mirando los azules ojos de Karen mientras la enfermera retiraba las vías de su brazo, algo que siempre le había desagradado, al igual que el que retirasen aquellos tubos que tenía en la nariz, sin duda eso era lo más repulsivo de todo.<p>

-Y bueno hermanito, ya estás bien ¿te vas a confesar o ya lo hiciste?- Karen se mordió el labio inferior moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo, no cabía duda de que era su hermana.

-¿Confesar qué?-El rubio ladeó la cabeza sin comprender aquellas palabras que decía la niña.

-¿Cómo que qué? ¿Has perdido la memoria al recuperarte?- Bromeó la más joven aprovechando que su hermano no podía hablar mientras le retiraban los tubos más molestos. –Llevas enamorado demasiado tiempo, ha venido día a día a visitarte y ahora me dices que qué tienes que confesar, es obvio ¿no?- La chica de cabellos castaños se cruzó de brazos por unos segundos, teniendo que ponerse en pie para coger la ropa de su hermano mayor y dársela.

-Umm…- Se quedó pensativo el chico tomando las prendas que le tendía la menor viendo a la enfermera salir de allí. –No creo estar en condiciones de confesarme.- Murmuró mientras se colocaba la camiseta y su tan amada parca pensando en las palabras de su hermana, en su memoria estaba la imagen de Trent visitándole cada día, pero el vacío que había sentido al despertar seguía ahí diciéndole que algo fallaba pero no sabía de que se trataba.

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que ambos hermanos girasen a ver quién era la persona que asomaba por esta.

-Vaya veo que está en buena compañía joven.- Sonrió el doctor al ingresar con unos papeles en sus manos y acercándose al dúo de McCormick.

-Buenos días doctor Anderson.- Saludaron ambos al unísono.

-Buenos días, vengo a traerte el alta, ya estás milagrosamente curado pero aun así te quiero aquí el mes que viene a ver si sigues igual de bien o pasa alguna anomalía ¿entendido?- El rubio asintió a aquellas palabras tomando entre sus dedos el papel que el doctor le entregaba. –Espero que disfrutes el tiempo con tus amigos, se ve que algunos se preocupaban mucho por ti.-

Aquellas últimas palabras le dejaron desconcertado, ¿acaso la persona a la que se refería el doctor con ese "algunos" y la mencionada por Karen era la misma persona? Fuera quien fuese se había preocupado demasiado si el doctor había notado aquello también, eso le dejaba más confuso, en el rato que todos estuvieron dentro de la habitación Trent se había mantenido alejando del resto de la gente y se había percatado de que miraba mucho a Marsh, el cual no se había despegado casi de su móvil. No entendía completamente nada, Karen le dejó claro que estaba enamorado, él lo sentía pero a la vez ese sentimiento era extraño, como si amase a la nada, a algo que carecía de forma, color, nombre…. Raro pero así lo sentía.

Nada más salir de la habitación los ojos cyan dieron con unos del mismo color pero de un tono más oscuros frente a él, la imagen de Stanley apoyado en la ventana frente a la puerta con los brazos cruzados le dejó parado por unos segundos sin saber por qué la necesidad de hablar con él sobre algo importante, sensación que se volatizó al ser golpeado por otro cuerpo.

-¡Lo siento!- Butters le miró con preocupación y culpa pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sus brazos rodeaban su cuello y no dudó en abrazar al otro rubio viéndose rodeado por otros dos más.

-¿Ya te han dado el alta?- La voz de Trent le hizo elevar la cabeza y a la vez los papeles del alta en sus manos.

-Sí, me acaba de traer los resultados y me puedo ir, por cierto Trent, necesito hablar contigo esta tarde si es posible, ahora quiero descansar un poco en casa.- Aclaró, seguía sin encontrarse del todo bien, más psicológicamente que física y sobretodo necesita aclarar su mente antes de exponerle sus pensamientos al rubio.

-Allí me tendrás ¿te vale a las cinco?- Cuestionó el chico llevándose una afirmativa con la cabeza de su parte.

Pronto le perdió por completo de vista pues Broflovsky y su novia se acercaron para preguntarle por su estado, como mínimo una media hora le retuvo en la puerta del hospital respondiendo algunas preguntas que ni él mismo llegaba a comprender bien, pero le alegraba ver a sus amigos animados por su recuperación. En toda aquella charla su mirar coincidió varias veces con la del moreno de su habitual grupo notando de nuevo aquella extraña sensación de vacío que terminó ignorando por completo.

Subió al coche de Kevin junto a su hermana mientras sus padres se marchaban en el coche de su progenitor ya que se encargarían de hacer unas compras antes de llegar a casa. En todo el viaje estaba distraído por las discusiones que Shelly y su hermano traían, escuchando también disimuladas risas provenientes de Karen.

-Cuando tengas pareja no seas así Ken.- Reía la menor inclinándose hacia el rubio para que solo él pudiera escucharla decir aquello.

-Haré lo que pueda.- Reía animadamente junto a ella revolviendo su cabello con la diestra viendo con diversión la cara de molestia que esta ponía al tener el rostro cubierto por mechones de cabello.

-No te veo yo tan peleante como Kevin.- La menor le sacó la lengua, la cual fue atrapada entre el índice y el pulgar de Kenny que reía con ganas soltándola al fruncir esta el ceño.

Como se acostumbraba en casa de los McCormick desde que su hermano era el sustento económico se prescindía de las cervezas en la comida por mucho que sus padres pudieran quejarse por ello, aquel día como uno especial pues no siempre Kenneth se libraba de la muerte y era recordado por el resto, la mesa se vio llena de comida y La señora McCormick entraba con el postre en las manos y una sonrisa que ocupaba gran parte de su rostro.

-¡Vamos a celebrar que mi pequeño está en perfectas condiciones!- Canturreó la pelirroja dejando aquel dulce sobre la mesa.

-¡Sí!- Gritó el resto de su familia animados como pocas veces el rubio lograba recordar.

-No hacía falta tanto.- Comentó Kenny aunque en su interior se sentía agradecido de recibir esas atenciones.

-Calla ya y corta eso que hay hambre.- Kevin golpeó su hombro metiéndole prisas en sus acciones consiguiendo su propósito.

Las horas siguieron pasando y el ambiente se relajó permitiéndole ingresar en su cama con apenas una camiseta blanca y unos bóxers del mismo color cerrando los ojos quedando dormido hasta que el sonido de la puerta le hizo incorporarse.

-Puedes pasar.- Comentó con voz adormecida sabiendo a la perfección de quien se trataba y en efecto cuando vio aparecer a un rubio por la puerta esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Al tenerle dentro golpeó a un lado de la cama para que tomara asiento, no se sentía cómodo al verle de pie sabiendo que trataría un tema para él delicado.

-¿Para qué querías verme?- Podía sentir la mirada castaña sobre su cuerpo volviendo todas sus ideas un completo lío.

-Necesito preguntarte una cosa….- Susurró bajando la cabeza comenzando a jugar con sus manos y la manta, no acostumbraba a ser tímido pero este tema escapaba de sus propios entendimientos. -¿Tú me has visitado cada día?-

-Sí ¿por?- Inquirió con interés.

-¿Has sido el único?- El de cabellos más claros alzó la cabeza mirando directamente a los orbes del contrario.

-Sí… Bueno Stanley iba de vez en cuando, ya sabes las prácticas son allí.- Se quedó callado unos segundos, no recordaba haber visto a Stan en el hospital esos días, creyó que como la primera vez se había mantenido alejado hasta el último día, pero esa información solo le hizo sentirse más confundido.

Confesó todo lo que rondaba su cabeza, le costó decirlo pero más le costó asimilar que no solo Trent era la persona de la que estaba enamorado y que no recordaba estarlo, si no que ambos estaban saliendo, sintió un nudo crearse en la boca de su estomago al ver al joven Boyett afligido al darse cuenta que su pareja, o eso acababa de confirmarle, no recordaba nada de eso, como si su cabeza fuera un disco duro que acababa de ser limpiado por completo. Sostenía su mano con la propia, un tacto que le resultó extraño tan extraño como la caricia que recibía en su mejilla pero lo atribuyó a esa pequeña laguna mental que estaba teniendo y esperaba desapareciera pronto.

Sus labios se vieron unidos por unos segundos antes de ser interrumpidos por uno de sus amigos, el cual parecía dispuesto a marcharse de la habitación como si acabase de ver a un espectro o algo mucho peor. Tras la despedida de su novio soltó un suspiro mirando al castaño que tomaba el puesto de Trente en su cama.

-¿Qué era eso Kinny?- Eric estaba completamente confuso ante la imagen que acababa de visualizar, hasta donde sabía al de ojos azules le gustaba el hippie, aunque siempre podía haberse dado por vencido, caso que parecía ser el más probable al ver a Kenny con Trent.

-Dos personas besándose, creí que sabías que era un beso.- Bromeó restando toda la importancia al tema.

-Sé lo que es un beso y se con quien te lo dabas, ¡Por dios ese tío quería matarnos!- Exageró el castaño, aunque podría ser completamente cierto que Boyett habría terminado con ellos si hubiese podido.

-Al parecer ya no quiere, no hay más que hablar de ello, por qué no creo que hayas venido a hablar de eso ¿no?- Inquirió el rubio retirando unos mechones que caían sobre sus ojos.

-Para nada, solo venía a ver cómo te encontrabas.- Aclaró Eric mirando a su amigo de arriba abajo. –Pero puedo ver que bien.-

-Estoy estupendo, quiero volver a las clases y todo.- Rió con ganas al decir aquello por muy cierto que fuera pues le apetecía volver a pintar.

-¡No creo que Kenny McCormick me acabe de decir eso! ¿Quién eres tú?-

-Un alíen al que le gusta pintar por eso mi interés en volver a artes, pero no me delates o te pasará como con Snooky y esta vez Kyle no te salvará.-

-Mamón.-

Ambos comenzaron a reír y contar algunas de sus anécdotas, cosas triviales ya que ninguno quería tocar el tema de Stan, uno por desconocerlo y el otro por creer que este solo intentaba olvidar un muy posible rechazo. No mucho después tal vez una hora o dos Butters apareció en casa del de la parca animando el ambiente con otras entretenidas historias, pero al contrario que Cartman, el pequeño Stoch no podía contenerse ante la noticia que Trent le había dado al llegar a su casa.

-¿Estás saliendo con Trent?- Preguntó curioso mientras Kenny miraba a otro lado con nerviosismo sin percatarse de las figuras que acababan de aparecer por la puerta.

-Sí.- Confesó con una leve sonrisa surcando sus labios.

-¿¡Qué!?- Las voces de los dos super mejores amigos resonaron por toda la estancia dejando a los del interior callados y fijando la vista a la puerta el tiempo justo para ver como Stanley giraba sobre sus pies y se marchaba sin decir nada.

-Aca… Acaba de llamarle su madre… -Kyle pensaba una buena escusa para aquel comportamiento por parte del moreno. –Su padre la ha vuelto a liar.- Terminó, era algo normal que los problemas de Randy los terminara solucionando su hijo por lo que todos aceptaron aquella escusa. –Por cierto Ken, me alegro por lo tuyo, no solo lo de recuperarte lo de Trent también, aunque no me lo esperaba ¿Cuándo ha sido eso?-

Kenny se había quedado mirando el hueco que Stan había dejado al irse, sus manos se posaron sobre su estomago al notar como este se le contraía hasta darle unas inmensas ganas de vomitar allí mismo, algo que no llegó a pasar pues las palabras del pelirrojo lo sacaron de ese trance.

-¿Ah? Esto gracias Kyle, fue ayer creo… No lo recuerdo.- Confesó pasándose una mano por el cabello con cierta vergüenza al confesárselo a ellos tres.

La cara de Kyle se quedó más blanca de lo que ya era como si acabara de recibir una noticia que no esperaba escuchar o más bien confirmar.

* * *

><p><strong>Coyote Smith: <strong>Me parecía gracioso hacer a esos dos familia al fin de cuentas podrían serlo realmente :D Y Trent sabía de ello porque espió la conversación de Stan, sabe que Kenny se curó pero no de que modo ni quien hizo eso posible y aun queda un poco para saber de esa conversación :P

**Luis Carlos: **Trent es listo y no puede perder una oportunidad tan buena jeje~ No recuerdo los nombres -Soy pésima en recordar esas cosas ;3;-

Gracias a todos por leer 3


	6. Chapter 4C

Última versión del capítulo cuatro, la cual creo ha quedado un poquitín floja, pero mi sagrada mente se ha entregado a muchos proyectos de una sola vez y luego pasa lo que pasa.

Sin más rodeos espero sea de vuestro agrado :3

* * *

><p>Los orbes azules pasaban una y otra vez sobre la pantalla del móvil leyendo una y otra vez aquel mensaje <em>"Se salvó con el alto precio que diste a pagar, pero deberías agradecerle a Pip." <em>Stan soltó un suspiro, debía agradecerle el que por su propuesta aun tuviera una oportunidad para recuperar a Kenny, lo que le hacía sentir mal de alguna forma era que en un pasado el fue completamente cruel con Philip y por ello le costaba encajar que este hubiese ayudado aunque con lo poco que había conocido del mismo sabía que contaba con una gran bondad y por ello no dudaría en agradecérselo de nuevo en un futuro pero esa vez a poder ser cara a cara. Tras haber mandado la respuesta al número de procedencia del anterior mensaje se dispuso a dar aquella noticia al resto de sus amigos que con el paso del tiempo fueron llenando la estancia siendo echados no mucho después por una enfermera.

En el pasillo tomo posición en la pared frente a la puerta de la habitación teniendo junto a él a su super mejor amigo y la novia de este.

-Estarás contento ¿no?- Preguntó Kyle con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pues como todos ¿no crees?- Wendy miró extrañada a su pareja tras aquellas palabras dirigidas a quien en antaño ocupaba el puesto del pelirrojo.

-Ya te han dado la respuesta.- Rió el moreno pasando su mirada del uno a la otra centrándose al final en los ojos verdes mostrando una pequeña muestra de preocupación que fue captada en el momento por el ajeno.

-Wendy cariño, ¿podrías traerme un café?- El judío intentó ser lo más meloso posible para que esta no le mandase ir a él mismo pero al parecer la morena había entendido el sentido real de esa pregunta y dejaría a ambos chicos solos.

-Claro, ahora lo traigo ¿Tú quieres uno Stanley?- Los ojos violetas de Testaburger se tornaron un poco expectantes y en sus gruesos labios se formó una ligera sonrisa.

-No hace falta, pero gracias.- El aludido rechazó la oferta de forma amable viendo como la chica salía de su campo de visión dejándolos solos entre un montón de gente.

-¿Qué pasa?- Su amigo no se andó con rodeos para hacerle aquella pregunta esperando tener una pronta respuesta.

-Anoche me besé con Kenny.- Comentó el de orbes azules sin mirar a su acompañante ya que su mirada se había ido a parar a un pequeño grupo formado por tres rubios pero pronto se centró de nuevo en el chico de rizos rojizos que estaba frente a él con cara de sorpresa.

-Pero eso es algo bueno ¿o me equivoco?-

-Lo sería si él no lo hubiese olvidado por completo.-

-¿¡Qué!?- Unas cuantas personas se giraron a mirar hacia su dirección y como primer impulso Stan cubrió la boca de Kyle con ambas manos.

-No seas tan escandaloso.- Chistó en voz baja dejando caer las manos a sus costados.

-Pero ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Kyle se puso de puntillas para que los centímetros que el otro era más alto se redujeran y ambas miradas se encontrasen de lleno. –Aquí hay algo más y grande ¿verdad?-

Como respuesta a su interrogante el que estaba delante de él asintió con la cabeza rompiendo tras eso el contacto visual al regresar la novia del más bajo.

-Hablaremos luego de ello, te lo prometo.- Aseguró con una sutil sonrisa mirando como Wendy le tendía su vaso al pelirrojo.

Prontamente sus orbes azules contactaron con otros de similar color pero unos tonos más claros que se encontraban exactamente delante de él, a apenas unos pasos en ese pasillo. La pequeña sonrisa que acababa de perfilar sus labiales se volatizó cuando la atención del rubio le fue arrebatada por un golpe, y nunca mejor dicho pues Butters tropezó con Kenneth llevándose consigo su atención de lleno. El moreno bajó la cabeza dejando que mechones de su cabello cubrieran sus ojos dándole la posibilidad de mirar la escena de la manera más disimulada que le era posible, pero rápidamente el grupo de personas delante de él se marchó por lo largo del pasillo dejándole casi solo de no ser por una chica de cabellos negros que posó su diestra en el hombro del chico.

-¿Nos vamos ya?- La voz de Wendy le hizo alzar la cabeza asintiendo a su pregunta.

-Sí, aquí ya hacemos poco.- Afirmó yendo tras la pareja mirando a su alrededor con más de una duda rondando su cabeza, sabía que la oportunidad de recuperar a Kenny la tenía pero no sería algo sencilla, por suerte nadie sabía de ello o al menos así lo creía.

Horas y horas pasaban, lentas, aburridas, agobiantes o así las sentía el joven Marsh tirado sobre su cama con ambas manos tras la cabeza y su vista fijada en un punto cualquiera del techo, necesitaba un recuerdo junto al rubio para poder recuperarle ¿pero qué recuerdo? Habían vivido mucho tiempo juntos, muchas situaciones como para dar con una en concreto pero no se daría por vencido. El sonido de la puerta de su dormitorio lo atrajo de nuevo al mundo real, su cuerpo giró sobre la cama observando el reloj que tenía sobre la mesita, las cuatro y media ¿Quién le visitaría a esas horas?

-¿Estás despierto?- Por la puerta asomó un inconfundible ushanka verde y unos ojos del mismo color que le observaban con un ligero toque de diversión. –Si estás despierto por qué no me respondes ¿eh?- El pelirrojo rodó los ojos ingresando en el dormitorio ajeno cerrando la puerta tras su entrada y tomando asiento en el borde de la cama mirando desde ahí a su amigo. –¿Me vas a contar que te pasa?-

-¿Así que tu visita es solo para saber qué me pasa?- Stanley se incorporó apoyando su espalda en el cabecero de la cama, posando su brazo izquierdo en una de sus piernas que se hallaba flexionada.

-En realidad venía para que fuéramos a casa de Kenny, el culón me dijo que quería prepararle una sorpresa pero él se adelantaría.-

-Aun no entiendo como con lo mal que os soléis llevar siempre te llama a ti para todas sus ideas.- Era algo que siempre le había extrañado pero hasta ese momento nunca se había planteado el motivo y por el encogimiento de hombros del que tenía en frente podía seccionarse de que él tampoco sabía el motivo.

-No lo sé, pero el tema no es ese, ahora cuéntame eso antes de que nos vallamos.- Inquirió el de orbes rubís.

-Umm..- Frunció el ceño mirando sus sabanas como si fuera la cosa más interesante que había visto en su vida jugando con ellas disimuladamente con las yemas de los dedos. –La recuperación de Kenny no es algo eventual o un golpe de suerte, yo pacté con Damien, bueno no es un pacto en sí, le pedí un favor y por lo que puedes ver se ha cumplido.-

-Espera.- Kyle movió sus manos como si con ellas intentara atrapar la idea que quería darle a saber su amigo. –Espera.. ¿Tú le pediste a Damien qué salvara a Kenny?-

-Sí, te lo dije una vez Kyle, Kenny ya no era inmortal.- Suspiró agotado devolviéndole la mirada al opuesto.

-Entonces el que él te haya olvidado es el "pago" de ese trato.- Puso entre comillas aquella palabra con los dedos, en ese momento se encontraba bastante perplejo pero podía creerlo, al fin de cuentas cosas más raras se habían visto en ese pueblo.

-Exacto, aun tengo la posibilidad de que recuerde…-

-¿Cómo?¿Por qué no lo haces?- Le interrumpió el de cabellos rizados haciéndole fruncir el ceño por unos segundos, era normal que ahora tuviera dudas tras saber la pequeña historia tras la recuperación del rubio.

-Supuestamente hay un recuerdo entre nosotros o eso creo que le devolverá esa parte perdida de su memoria.-

-No sabes cuál puede ser.-

-No, no tengo ni la más mínima idea.-

-Comprendo.- Broflovski se cruzó de brazos ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro percatándose en la hora que marcaba el reloj de la mesita. –Bueno aquí no vas a hacer nada, vamos a casa de Kenny.- Se puso en pie tras hablar palmeando el hombro del más alto para que de igual forma se levantase de la cama.

Imitando el acto de su amigo el del gorro azul y pompón rojo se levantó tomando su chaqueta antes de salir de su vivienda caminado lentamente por las nevadas calles, paseando su mirada por las distintas tiendas que habían a su paso parando junto a la puerta de una de ellas.

-¿Te parece si compramos algo?- Propuso señalando el local con el pulgar por encima de su hombro.

-Me parece bien ¿pero que podríamos comprar?- El pelirrojo se sobó el mentón pensativo recordando el gusto del rubio por los dulces y con una sonrisa gatuna golpeó su enguantada mano con el puño. –¡Vamos a comprar dulces!-

Tal como Kyle dijo habían comprado una pequeña caja color violeta, que aunque pocos lo supieran era el color favorito del menor de los McCormick. El llegar a la casa del mismo no les llevó más de diez minutos, esperaban frente a la puerta tras tocar esperando a que alguien abriera la puerta y tras unos segundos una chica de cabello castaño seguida de otra de igual altura con el cabello naranja les miraban desde la entrada.

-¡Stan y Kyle bienvenidos!- Sonrió la anfitriona dándoles paso a su hogar. –Ken está en su habitación con Eric y Butters.- Informó la menor cerrando la puerta tras ellos una vez habían ingresado al interior.

-Hola Karen, Ruby.- Broflovski fue el primero en saludar seguido de Stan tomando tras ello las indicaciones y encaminadose al dormitorio de su amigo para encontrarse con el resto.

Lo que iba a ser un alegre encuentro con sus amigos de la infancia dejó al moreno parado en la entrada de la habitación con la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

-¿Estás saliendo con Trent?- La pregunta fue dicha con total timidez, típica de Butters.

-Sí.- Aquello cayó sobre Stanley como una cubeta de agua helada dejándole de piedra atinando a articular una mínima cuestión.

-¿¡Qué!?- Sus voces resonaron por toda la estancia dejando a los del interior callados y fijando la vista a la puerta el tiempo justo para ver como el moreno salía corriendo de allí, sabía que el pelirrojo encontraría una escusa para disculparse por su marcha y lo único que esperaba era que la creyeran porque realmente no sabría cómo justificar su comportamiento.

Corrió al exterior de la vivienda sin mirar atrás, ni siquiera le importaba hacia donde le llevaban sus pasos, la caja entre sus manos producía un repiqueo al moverse su contenido, pero prontamente y con rabia fue arrojada en el suelo y pisada con violencia por quien la había transportado. Sus ojos azules se veían húmedos pero las lágrimas de rabia no conseguían salir por completo ¿Cómo demonios había ocurrido eso? ¿Cómo podía estar Kenny saliendo con Trent? El sonido de unas risas le hizo girar para encarar al ser que había destruido las esperanzas que tenía para ser feliz, no había hablado de esa posibilidad con Damien ¿qué pasaría si alguien le robaba el puesto? ¿Podría Trent hacer que le olvidase por completo? Ahora mismo su cabeza estaba hecha un lio y no sabía si irse sin mediar palabra con el ajeno o molerlo a golpes allí mismo.

-¡Vaya! He tenido suerte, yo que pensaba ir a hablar contigo, salgo a comprar y te encuentro en medio de la calle pateando- Los ojos marrones se fijaron en la caja y tras ello en el chico con una sonrisa de satisfacción. –Al parecer alguien se me ha adelantado.-

-¡Tú!- Stan avanzó un par de pasos dispuesto a golpear a Trent pero este negó con la cabeza cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo no he hecho gran cosa, todo es gracias a ti Stanley.-

-¿Qué?- Aquello le dejó totalmente confundido y parado en medio de la acera.

-Lo que has oído, te escuché hablando por teléfono Stan, se que Kenny te ha olvidado de alguna forma.- La sonrisa del rubio se amplió dejando ver sus incisivos. –Y como sabrás nadie es tan tonto como para desperdiciar una oportunidad así.-

-¿Cómo demonios?-

-Cómo demonios ¿qué? ¿Cómo he hecho para salir con él?- Tanteó su barbilla con los dedos y se encogió de hombros. –Me lo puso en bandeja, él no sabía quién le había estado visitando pero sentía algo por ese ser desconocido y yo le he ido a visitar a diario ¿no?- Stan asintió esperando más información sobre ello. –Digamos que mentí al decir que tú como el resto fuiste veces contadas y que me confesé… Eso es todo, ahora déjame decirte una cosa Marsh, no te acerques demasiado a mi N-O-V-I-O- Remarcó aquella palabra con toda la intención de dañarle con la misma.

El moreno apretó los dientes con fuerza al igual que los puños mirando con inmenso rencor al chico que tenía delante, el cual había comenzado a acercarse parando a su lado por unos segundos ladeando su sonrisa y susurrando un apenas audible "Le perdiste" antes de retomar su rumbo hacia donde quiera que fuese. Como si al perder de vista al rubio sus fuerzas se hubiesen consumido el chico cayó de rodillas al suelo apoyando ambas manos contra el frío suelo cuando el vomito comenzó a salir de entre sus labios a la par de pequeñas lágrimas que se mezclaban con aquel fluido.

-¿Stanley?- Una voz nasal y algo ronca se escuchó cerca pero no le prestó mucha atención.

-¡Oh Jesucristo se está ahg muriendo!- Gritó otro chico junto a unos pasos que se acercaban a la carrera pero en esos instantes su mente se nubló por completo haciéndole caer de golpe sobre el suelo manchado.

* * *

><p>Como siempre debo agradecer a <strong>Coyote Smith <strong>y **Luis Carlos** por sus reviews ya que estos me animan a seguir con la historia :D


	7. Chapter 5

Y con este capítulo nos acercamos ya al final de la historia~

* * *

><p>-Está abriendo los ojos.- Murmuró la misma voz que escuchó antes de caer.<p>

-¡Agh!¡Es un zombie!- El rubio nervioso tiró de sus cabellos ocultándose tras un chico vestido de azul que se limitaba a negar con la cabeza.

-Tweekers solo se está despertando.- Agregó otra voz también conocida por el que comenzaba a despertar.

-¿Entonces esta ahg bien?- Tweek se apoyó en la cama mirándole desde arriba llevándose la imagen de un desconcertado Stan recién levantado.

-Eso creo… ¿Dónde estoy?- El moreno se incorporó todo lo que podía viendo una habitación color crema, no era la de un hospital de eso estaba seguro, entonces una pequeña foto en una de las paredes le hizo una idea de donde se hallaba antes de ser respondido.

-Estás en mi departamento.- Aclaró del todo Craig, el cual se encontraba a solo unos pasos de Tweek y Kevin.

-Kevin… ¿Y mi hermana?-

-Aquí.- La respuesta no vino del muchacho, si no la nombrada que seguía en el marco de la puerta con la cabeza gacha evitando que los presentes pudieran ver su expresión, algo típico de la chica y su afán de no querer demostrar sus debilidades. -¿Qué demonios te ha ocurrido?- Su voz dejaba entrever la preocupación y aquello hizo sonreír al menor de los Marsh.

-Estrés acumulado, un shock, no lo sé.- Encogió los hombros sin perder su sonrisa cuando Shelly se acercó tomando asiento a un lado de la cama. -¿Llevo aquí mucho rato?-

-A penas un par de horas desde que te encontramos.-

-¡Agh! Creí que habías muerto.- Exageró el paranoico como siempre acostumbraba tirando de la tela de su camisa.

-Stan, deberías ir con cuidado, una visita al médico no te iría mal.- Añadió su cuñado, en su casa había aprendido que cualquier cosa por leve que fuera podía matarte, por favor era hermano de Kenny, uno podía morir de un simple estornudo.

El de ojos azules negó con la cabeza, él sabía el por qué de aquel desmayo, habían sido demasiadas noticias en un solo día y algunas de ellas habían sido de lo peor que podía haber escuchado, es más, aun le costaba encajar el hecho de que Kenneth estuviese en una relación con Trent, debía hablar con su amigo cuanto antes mejor, pero debería esperar al próximo día pues la noche ya había caído en South Park.

-Shelly ¿Te molesta si me quedo en tu casa esta noche?- Cuestionó buscando los ojos de similar color a los suyos sosteniéndolos por unos segundos.

-Siempre eres una molestia pero por esta vez está bien.- Resopló la castaña poniéndose en pie y mirando a la pareja que amablemente había acogido a su hermano en su casa. –Gracias por haberos hecho cargo de este mojón.-

-No era nada, al fin de cuentas Stan es amigo de Tweek.- Craig miró al rubio sin ninguna expresión observando cómo entre temblores este asentía con la cabeza enérgicamente.

-Entonces nos vamos.- Esta vez habló Kevin saliendo el primero por la puerta siendo seguido no mucho después por la pareja de hermanos, dejando a los otros dos solos en la habitación.

-Cr..Craig… ¿Fue buena idea agh decir que lo vimos con Trent?- Los ojos verdes se clavaron en los azules destilando una gran incertidumbre.

-No lo sé y no me importa.-

Los dos chicos eran seguidos por la chica que andaba pensativa por las palabras de los que encontraron a su hermano menor, ¿Qué estaba su hermano haciendo con Boyett? Había visto a ambos en el hospital, las miradas entre ellos eran de todo menos amigables ¿entonces? Quería abordar al moreno con algunas preguntas, pero el papel de hermana protectora no iba nada con ella, pero con su novio sí que le iba ese papel. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando la idea de que el castaño antecediera por ella pasó por su mente.

La casa de la pareja no se encontraba muy lejos por lo que fue una pequeña caminata a pie hasta llegar a esta, una vez habían ingresado Stan fue directo a la habitación de invitados obligado por Shelly para que descansara y evitara llenarle el suelo de vomito o algo por el estilo, no se negó a lo que esta le pedía, al fin de cuentas era la forma que ella tenía de demostrar lo que sentía.

-Kev…- Los ojos azules de la chica parpadearon unas cuantas veces dando a entender que le pediría algo al chico.

-Dime Shelly.- El mayor de los McCormick se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia abajo para ver el rostro de su novia a la cual superaba en altura.

-Tú...- Carraspeó mientras se sentaba en el sofá sin dejar de mirar al de ojos verdes. -¿Podrías hablar con Stan por mí? Sabes que yo no soy esa clase de hermana que se preocupa.- Añadió bajando la cabeza cuando el chico apoyó la suya contra esta.

-Eres de esa clase, pero no lo demuestras, dime de qué quieres que hable.-

-Quiero saber por qué mi hermano estaba con Trent esta tarde antes de terminar de esa forma.-

-¿Solo eso?- Preguntó el chico con algo de interés por ese tema ya que él tampoco comprendía el hecho de que tanto su cuñado como su propio hermano lidiaran con alguien al que habían temido durante su infancia.

-Ah, ah...- Negó con la cabeza sonriendo, tras sus años de relación ese muchacho la conocía demasiado bien. –Quiero saber si tu hermano tiene algo que ver.-

-¿Kenny?- La incertidumbre de Kevin era demasiado notable y eso provocó las risas de la joven.

-Sí, creo que tu hermano tiene algo que ver, si no... ¿Por qué estaba Boyett en el hospital?-

-Ummm… Yo también me lo he preguntado varias veces.- El castaño acariciaba su barbilla mientras pensaba como abordar aquel tema con el menor. –También fue a casa esta tarde ¿no?-

-También, Kenny se citó con él.-

-No me gusta nada esto, voy a hablar con Stan.- El más alto se inclinó besando los labios de su novia antes de salir de la estancia tras el pequeño gracias que ella susurró.

La puerta del dormitorio sonó una sola vez sin hallar respuesta alguna, por lo que el sonido se repitió una segunda vez y una tercera antes de que la cabeza de Kevin apareciera por la apertura de esta dejándole ver una imagen de Stanley con los auriculares puestos y dando la espalda a la puerta. Se acercó a este sentándose en un borde de la cama haciendo que el otro se sobresaltara y por poco le golpeara la cara con el puño.

-¡Joder Kevin!- Exclamó molesto el más pequeño quitándose los auriculares.

-He llamado a la puerta pero aquí uno tenía la música demasiado alta.- Rió el mayor de los McCormick pasándose una mano por el pelo en un intento de parecer calmado. –Oye Stan, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?-

-Claro ¿Pasa algo malo?- El moreno se incorporó en la cama sentándose al lado de su cuñado mirando como este jugaba con sus dedos, gesto que lo tenía bastante intrigado ya que no solía ver al castaño nervioso.

-No, no es nada malo, es solo no quiero sonar entrometido pero ¿Qué hacías con Trent esta tarde?- No lo pensó dos veces antes de soltar todo aquello atropelladamente.

-Esto es cosa de Shelly ¿Verdad?- Miró a su acompañante que asintió en respuesta. –Lo suponía, me lo encontré de casualidad y nos pusimos a hablar un poco, solo me dio una noticia que no supe digerir y nunca mejor dicho.- Rió con amargura recordando que antes de caer había vomitado y ahora que lo pensaba ¿de quién era la ropa que llevaba puesta?

-Comprendo.- Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos sin saber que hacer o que decir hasta que este se vio roto de nuevo por la voz del de mayor edad. -¿Mi hermano tiene algo que ver?-

Una reacción que Kevin no esperaba se dio en el rostro de Stan, sus mejillas e incluso sus orejas adoptaron un color rojizo y sus orbes comenzaron a mirar distintos puntos de la habitación sin saber donde pararse, misma actitud que había visto en su hermana el día que se declaró, eso no había sido un claro sí pero algo le dejó por completo claro al de ojos verdes.

-¿Y e...esa pregunta?- Tartamudeó torpemente el moreno parando sus orbes azules oscuras sobre el suelo como si viera algo completamente interesante.

-Solo quiero saber… Pero ahora quiero saber otra cosa más.- El interlocutor se tensó de golpe tragando saliva de forma tosca mirándole de reojo. -¿Te gusta Kenneth?-

El silencio los envolvió de nuevo pero esta vez pasaron más de diez minutos y ninguno de los dos chicos abrió la boca, Stanley esperaba que Kevin se aburriese y se marchara del dormitorio pero este parecía tener paciencia y sin respuesta no se marcharía.

-Me gusta tu hermano, es más quiero a Kenny pero la cosa está complicada.- Confesó con un tono dolido y con ciertos toques de vergüenza mezclados.

-¿Complicada? ¿Es cosa de Trent?- El suspiro del menor de los Marsh le dejó todo claro o al menos gran parte de ello. –A él también le gusta ¿verdad?-

-Son pareja.- Como esa noticia le había dejado en shock a él hizo lo mismo con el McCormick que se sujetó la cabeza entre las manos parpadeando varias veces mientras encajaba esas palabras.

-Mi hermano… con Boyett…- Kevin seguía dentro de su asombro poniéndose en pie para salir de la habitación quedando frente a la puerta. –Esto… Stan, cenaremos dentro de poco, si quieres luego te puedo acercar a mi casa, creo que debería hablar a solas con Kenneth.-

-Eso estaría bien Kevin, gracias.-

El mayor alzó el pulgar antes de salir del cuarto dejando solo al moreno que seguía sentado en la cama con la vista puesta en la puerta que acababa de cerrarse, había confesado sus sentimiento a otra persona y no le cabía duda alguna de que su hermana acabaría sabiendo de ello en cuestión de minutos pero contaba con la ventaja de que esta no se metería en sus asuntos. Tomó su móvil buscando una foto que ya tenía algunos años, en ella se divisaban los rostros de sus tres amigos el día de su cumpleaños, la hizo para estrenar ese teléfono que le había regalado Kyle y aun la mantenía guardada pues era una forma de mantener los recuerdos… Recuerdos… Justamente en lo que debía indagar para recuperar al rubio y ahora tendría una pequeña oportunidad que no dejaría correr, esa noche sacaría las primeras cartas y que pasara lo que debía pasar.

Salió de la habitación cuando le avisaron que la cena estaba lista pero el chico no tenía apetito y ni siquiera la conversación que tenían los mayores atraía su atención por lo que estuvo como un zombie moviendo la comida de su plato sin probar bocado alguno hasta que notó un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Ey!- Levantó la mirada dando con el rostro de su hermana que le miraba más cabreada de lo que siempre solía mostrar. -¿Qué pasa?-

-¿No piensas comer?- Gruñó esta cruzándose de brazos a un costado de la figura masculina que ocupaba la silla.

-No, no me apetece.-

-¡Pues friega los platos mojón!- Le ordenó señalando la cocina.

-Cuando acabes te llevaré a mi casa ¿sí?- Añadió Kevin que apilaba los platos en la mesa para que el menor los portara con más facilidad.

-Está bien.- Como si aquellas palabras fueran su interruptor Stan se puso en pie cogiendo todo lo que veía en la mesa y llevándolo a la cocina para lavarlo con toda la velocidad que podía usar en aquellas acciones. -¡Listo!- Avisó saliendo por la puerta directo a por su chaqueta.

-Entonces nos vamos, Shelly volvemos en una hora.- McCormick se despidió de su novia besándola mientras esta le colocaba correctamente la bufanda dejando atónito a su hermano al verla actuar de esa manera con otro ser humano.

Ahora sí que tenía el tiempo contado, una hora para hablar, no le parecía una gran cantidad de tiempo pero al menos era algo. El viaje en coche lo pasó en silencio conversando con el pelirrojo por el móvil manteniéndolo al tanto de sus planes y recibiendo ideas por parte del judío. Toda conversación quedó parada cuando el coche fue ralentizando su marcha cerca de la vivienda de los McCormick, aparcando a unos metros de la entrada a la vivienda. Ninguno de los dos chicos salió del coche al ver sentados en la puerta dos figuras, una de cabellos rubios oscuros repeinados en una especie de tupé que vestía con una chaqueta negra de cuero y a su lado otro chico rubio pero unos tonos más claros que vestía con una parka de color naranja que hablaban con notable tranquilidad. El más joven de los que se hallaban en el vehículo se encogió en su asiento mirando la escena con sus orbes azules destilando una mezcla de dolor y rabia que daban paso a la frustración de no poder hacer nada ante aquello que le provocaba semejante sentimiento.

-Esto...- Carraspeó el castaño de ojos verdes posando su vista por unos segundos en su compañero. –No creo que quieras bajar ¿cierto?-

-Más que cierto, vuelve a casa, mañana quedaré con Kenny sí o sí.- Su voz sonó totalmente convencida y no era para menos, trazaría un plan pero para ello necesitaba ayuda. Buscó el número de dos de sus amigos dejando un claro mensaje en ellos mientras el coche arrancaba y daba la vuelta procurando no ser vistos por la pareja. El día siguiente sería posiblemente largo y complicado pero esperaba conseguir aunque fueran unos minutos para contactar con el rubio.

* * *

><p><strong>Coyote Smith: <strong>Trent sufrirá por mentir a Kenneth pero no se si será mucho o no eso será al gusto del consumidor por lo que tengo en mente hacer, pero habrá que esperar para verlo.

**Luis Carlos: **Pero Stan no es tan violento como Trent el pobre habría acabado peor de lo que ha terminado ya, pero tiene sus maneras de conseguir a Kenny de nuevo kkk~


	8. Chapter 6

He aquí el penúltimo capitulo, el final tardará en ser subido porque quiero hacerle un final alternativo, es decir habrá dos capítulos 7 con finales distintos para el gusto del consumidor.

* * *

><p>Eran las 11 de la mañana en uno de esos días nublados donde los rayos del sol a penas conseguían rozar el suelo por lo que la temperatura en el ambiente era realmente baja, en la habitación donde Stanley pasaría una semana por si volvía a ocurrir uno de sus desmayos a causa del estrés, evitando asustar a sus padres. En el habitáculo el chico de cabellos negros se hallaba sentado en una silla negra apoyando la barbilla en el respaldo al estar esta del revés, moviéndose frente a dos de sus amigos gracias a las ruedas que poseía. Tanto Kyle como Butters se miraban extrañados, más el rubio, por no saber el motivo por el cual Stan requería su ayuda, el rubio alzó su índice como un alumno haría para llamar la atención de su profesor ganándose la atención de ambos muchachos.<p>

-¿Qué pasa Butters?- Los movimientos del azabache se detuvieron frente al nombrado clavando sus orbes en el rostro aniñado y nervioso del chico.

-Yo… bu..bubueno.- Tartamudeó mientras frotaba sus nudillos bajando la mirada hacia los mismos. -¿Quería saber para qué nos necesitas?- Los ojos aguamarina se alzaron un poco al sentir la mano del pelirrojo sobre su hombro.

-La verdad es que yo también me lo preguntaba.- Añadió el otro fijándose en como su super mejor amigo echaba hacia atrás la cabeza y exhalaba pesadamente.

-Veréis, necesito deshacerme de Trent, aunque sea un par de horas.- Murmuró sin cambiar su postura dejando la mirada por unos segundos en el techo, erguiéndose poco después para encararlos.

-Comprendo…-

-Pues yo no.- Leopold se cruzó de brazos sin saber a qué se referían con aquello de Trent.

-Es algo complejo Butters…- Comenzó a explicar el judío mirando de reojo a Stan para ver como asentía dándole permiso para explicar aquella historia. –Trent está aprovechando que Kenny perdió la memoria al recuperarse.-

-¡Oh cielos! Eso no está bien.-

-No, no lo está y por ello requiero tu ayuda, necesito quedar con Kenny pero si Boyett está aquí me es imposible.- Stan se puso en pie acercándose más a los dos chico apoyando sus manos, cada una, en sus hombros.

-Y creo tener un buen plan para ello.- Sonrió el de cabellos rizados poniéndose en pie de un salto. –Butters, ¿A Trent no le queda más familia que su madre no?-

-Que sea muy cercana no, quiero decir tiene a los padres de Bradley pero solo a su madre sí.-

-¿Y cuanto hace que no la visitáis?- Kyle se cruzó de brazos en una mueca de autosuficiencia ante la mirada atónita de sus acompañantes.

-¡Joder Kyle! ¡Eres brillante!- Alabó su mejor amigo mirando ilusionado al pelirrojo y luego al rubio.

-Supongo que puedo hacer que vayamos a Denver esta tarde, pero dudo que vayamos a tardar más de tres horas, Trent está un poco posesivo con su nuevo novio, solo espero que no diga de traerlo.-

Aquellas palabras cayeron como un balde de agua fría en ambos amigos que no habían cavilado en esa posibilidad.

-Mierda…- Masculló el moreno volviendo a su mal humor y pesimismo.

-Acaba de salir del hospital dudo que Carol o la propia Karen dejen que haga un viaje a Denver.- Pensó Kyle en voz alta dando otra vez ánimos a los presentes.

-¿Entonces me harás ese favor?- El joven Marsh tomó las manos de Butters casi suplicando, y sí, suplicaría por tener la oportunidad de recuperar a Kenneth.

-¡Claro! No puedo permitir que se aprovechen de Kenny, sigue siendo el que mejor me cae de todo South Park.- Afirmó el rubio sonriendo ampliamente.

-Entonces el plan se llevará a cabo esta tarde.- Aquellas palabras provenientes del joven Broflovski dejaron sellado aquel plan que esperaban tuviera éxito.

Las horas pasaban al igual que los minutos que marcaban el minutero del reloj que era mirado por unos ojos azules como la noche, un brillo de esperanza surcaban esos orbes y no era para menos, sus manos temblaban y entre ellas el móvil a la espera de un mensaje que sería su disparo de salida. Ya se hallaba hasta con la chaqueta y el gorro puestos, sentado ante la puerta principal del departamento de su hermana.

-Solo espera…- Se decía a sí mismo para mantenerse paciente. -¿Recuerdas lo que debías decir?- Se quedó en silencio comprobando que aquellos nervios le estaban jugando una mala pasada. –Da igual Stan improvisa.- Por suerte se encontraba solo, no quería saber qué pensarían si le viesen hablando solo frente a la puerta, de seguro le acusarían de loco y acabaría en el manicomio como Kyle la primera vez que apareció el Señor Mojón.

El sonido característico de su móvil al recibir un mensaje le hizo salir de sus pensamientos y mirar la pantalla por unos segundos antes de salir corriendo por la puerta cerrándola de un portazo a causa de las prisas. Los peatones eran obstáculos que debía esquivar para llegar a su meta, ambas casas distaban tanto como que necesitabas de diez o más minutos para llegar a pie pero a la velocidad que llevaba Stan acabaría reduciendo aquel tiempo. Paró frente a la puerta inclinándose hacia delante apoyando sus manos sobre las rodillas ligeramente flexionadas, el cabello se le pegaba en la frente y algunas gotas de sudor caían por sus mejillas y nuca, alzó la vista centrándola en la puerta de madera vieja con marcas de golpes y la pintura desconchada. Tras recuperar el aliento se erguió acercándose a la susodicha para golpearla con los nudillos, esperando un breve lapsus de tiempo para que una señora de cabellos rojizos le abriera.

-Stanley ¿Vienes a ver a Kenny?- Preguntó la madre del nombrado sonriendo mientras le dejaba paso al chico. –Está en el salón.-

-Sí, muchas gracias señora McCormick.- El moreno ingresó al interior de la conocida casa dirigiéndose al lugar nombrado viendo en este al chico de rubios cabellos y su padre mirando la televisión.

-Kenneth está aquí Stan.- Anunció su madre pasando por el lado del moreno que se quedó parado cerca de la puerta.

-Ya voy.- El menor de los presentes se puso en pie estirándose y pasando las manos por su cabello dándole un aspecto despreocupado. –Hola Stan, intenté localizarte ayer, pero no estabas en tu casa.- Comentó el rubio mirando con sus ojos celestes a los marinos de su amigo. –Quería saber cómo te encontrabas, parecías tener mal aspecto cuando te marchaste corriendo de aquí, no fue nada grave ¿no?-

-Eh…- Stan se quedó cortado por unos segundos recordando que Kyle le había comentado que la escusa que dio fue que tuvo que ir a ayudar a su padre. –Sí, no fue nada, ya sabes mi padre y sus cosas.- Movió la diestra restándole importancia a aquello como si realmente fuera un tema trivial para él.

-Bueno… ¿Y dónde has estado?- Volvió a cuestionar con interés.

-En casa de Shelly, voy a pasar allí algunos días.-

-Entiendo…- Kenny sonrió haciendo que sus orbes se vieran más pequeños y mostrando sus incisivos, en un gesto que a Stan le pareció demasiado dulce.

-Oye Kenny… ¿Podríamos salir? Necesito hablar contigo sobre cierto tema.- Susurró el moreno sin apartarle la mirada.

-Está bien.- El chico tomó su parka poniéndose sin dilaciones. –Voy a salir.- Avisó a sus padres cuando cruzó la puerta seguido por el otro.

Caminaron en silencio por la calle, no habían acordado a donde ir para hablar de forma tranquila pero Kenny iba en cabeza guiando a su amigo hacia un parque donde hacía algunos años jugaban a baloncesto, el guía se sentó en uno de los bancos alzando la mirada para ver a su amigo que seguía de pie ante él. Unos segundos más de silencio les envolvió por completo hasta que con un suspiro Stan rompió este.

-¿No recuerdas nada de la última noche en el hospital?- El moreno cerraba sus manos en puños a sus costados con la cabeza baja sin mirar al chico que estaba sentado frente a su persona.

-Esa noche estuve con Trent… Él se declaró…- Murmuró con arrepentimiento el de orbes celestes pues no había conseguido recuperar ese recuerdo con su ahora novio.

-Te equivocas, esa noche Trent no estaba allí.-

-¿Cómo qué…- Stanley puso una mano sobre los labios de su amigo callándole para poder continuar.

-Él no estuvo, puedes preguntarle a Karen.-

-Pero Karen me dijo que yo…- Se retiró las manos del mayor de los labios pero aún así su tono disminuía a cada palabra que decía. –Qué yo estaba enamorado de quien me visitaba cada día, y Trent es el único que lo hacía.-

-¿Eso te lo dijo Karen?- Inquirió el moreno, estaba seguro que la chica no habría mentido diciéndole que solo Boyett le visitaba.

-Mm…- Kenneth mordió sus labios bajando la mirada como si a sus pies fuera a aparecer la respuesta a aquella pregunta. –No, ella no me lo dijo.-

-¿Entonces? ¿No puedes creer que alguien más te visitó?- Marsh se terminó sentando al lado de McCormick echando su cabeza hacia atrás para que el aire diera de lleno con sus facciones.

-Puedo creerlo, pero ¿Quién más iba a visitarme Stan? ¿Mis padres? Porque eso ya lo sé, es demasiado obvio.- Suspiró con cansancio ladeando la cabeza para ver el perfil de su acompañante, dentro de la serenidad que poseía su rostro se le notaba nervioso y que se sujetase el puente de la nariz solo era una confirmación de sus ideas.

-Yo... Yo fui a visitarte esa noche, la pasamos hablando de la última noche que jugamos a ser superhéroes, ¿lo recuerdas?-

El de cabellos rubios se quedó en silencio cerrando los ojos para hacer memoria pero no solo no recordaba esa conversación, si no que aquella noche de la que le hablaba su amigo tampoco venía a sus recuerdos.

-Ken esa noche casi acabamos en prisión, tuvimos que huir al bosque y pasamos casi toda la noche allí, tuvimos que resguardarnos del frío con tu capa, ¿no recuerdas nada?- Eso le estaba desesperando, se arrodilló ante el nombrado tomándole de los hombros y conectando ambas miradas, podía percibir el desconcierto de sus propias palabras sobre el chico al que tenía sujeto. –Tampoco recuerdas la noche que fuiste a mi casa a por Kevin…- Aquello le dio una pequeña idea. –Kenny debes buscar entre tus cosas, sigues teniendo mi chaqueta, te vi con ella hace un mes, si das con ella quiero que nos volvamos a encontrar, si no dejaré que creas que fue Trent el que estuvo contigo esa noche.-

-Stan…- Suspiró sonriendo tristemente, no le gustaba ver así a su amigo. El nudo en su estomago se hacía mayor cuando le tenía cerca, pero verle de esa manera le entristecía por completo. Quería creer en ello pero estaba también la versión que le había dado su pareja y tenía que permitirle el beneficio de la duda. Tomó las manos del moreno entre las suyas centrando su mirar en el rostro que tenía delante. –Buscaré esa chaqueta y preguntaré a Karen si tú también me visitabas porque de ser así… Puede que seas tú de quien estoy enamorado y esto te esté haciendo daño.-

Si se había intentado mantener con el semblante serio esas palabras rompieron su coraza de tal forma que sin darse cuenta las lagrimas descendían por su mejillas mojando su ropa una vez caían de su barbilla. Kenny se alarmó ante semejante imagen, tomando la manga de su parka para retirar aquellas lagrimas que mojaban las mejillas del opuesto. Sus dudas solo habían aumentado más ¿Sería Stan o Trent? Pero algo le quedó claro, ambos chicos sí estaban enamorados de él y fuera cual fuera la última decisión uno de ellos acabaría sufriendo. Los brazos de su amigo rodearon su cintura y su cabeza se refugió en su pecho evitando que le viera de esa manera, sin saber que decir McCormick se limitó a rodear sus hombros manteniéndole pegado a él. El tiempo pasó sin que ninguno de ellos dijera palabra alguna, sin separarse de aquel abrazo, con sus corazones latiendo apaciguados habiendo encontrado la calma al estar tan cercanos. Por ese lapsus de tiempo Stan creyó haberle recuperado, que toda la memoria había vuelto al rubio, pero su felicidad duró lo que el móvil del ajeno comenzó a sonar, no quería romper aquel contacto pero se vio forzado a ello. Al ponerse en pie pudo notar el entumecimiento de sus piernas al haber estado en esa postura teniendo que palmear las zonas entumecidas mientras el otro atendía al móvil.

-Sí, he salido…- Frunció los labios escuchando a quien hablaba desde la otra línea. –Solo, quería despejarme un poco de estar en casa.- Otra pequeña pausa. –Voy ya a casa Trent, solo espérame en la puerta, no tardaré en llegar.- Colgó guardando de nuevo el aparato en el bolsillo de su pantalón, mirando tras ello a su amigo.

-¿Debes irte?- Era más que obvio que sí, pero necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios.

-Sí, prefiero eso a que me venga a buscar.- Comenzó a caminar dejándose atrás al del gorro azul, pero antes de salir del parque giró para mirarle. –Mañana nos veremos de nuevo aquí, a las cuatro, ¿te parece?-

-Está bien, a las cuatro.- Asintió viendo como le sonreía y terminaba por cruzar la calle para volver a casa.

Ahora tenía esa pequeña posibilidad, si encontraba aquello tal vez su memoria volvería, solo debía esperar un día, no era tanto ¿no?

* * *

><p><strong>Luis Carlos:<strong> Aunque se tomó mal la noticia Kevin no puede hacer nada ya que es la decisión de su hermano, es Kenny el que "quiere" estar con Trent, y sí, tengo en mente algunos sufrimientos kkk~

**Coyote Smith: **Se acabarán enterando, al menos de la mentira, sobre lo de la muerte de Kenny eso quedará oculto para todos salvo para Stan que sabe lo que realmente ocurrió y bueno Trent y Kenny...

**Gracias a todos por leer~**


	9. Chapter 7

Aquí les traigo el final de la historia que al final ha sido partido en tres partes para no subir dos capítulos iguales pero con distintas conclusiones o tener que avisar por donde cambiar un final del otro, espero os gusten.

* * *

><p>Su cabeza se sentía llena de información, tenía dos versiones de la noche que se recuperó, bueno que volvió a la vida, pues él sabía que había muerto y resucitado esa noche, pero ahora una parte de él había desaparecido y necesitaba recuperarla. Tenía que hablar con Karen, cuando regresó la noche de antes ella había ido a casa de Rubi por lo que no pudo aclarar esa duda pero sí que buscó entre sus ropas sacando una chaqueta de color marrón con adornos rojos hecha de lana. Se giró para ver esta sobre la cama acercándose para tomarla entre sus manos, alzó la prenda llevándola hacia su nariz, ya no poseía el característico aroma del moreno… ¿por qué estaba buscando ese olor en la prenda? No estaba seguro pero anhelaba tenerlo cerca, igual que en el abrazo que habían compartido, sus brazos se habían notado tan cálidos a su alrededor. Kenneth soltó un suspiro al escuchar la puerta principal, su hermana había regresado a casa, le daría unos minutos para dejar sus cosas y luego se acercaría a preguntarle, pero de momento necesitaba asegurarse que esa tarde no tendría visitas, tomó su móvil marcando el número de su pareja.<p>

Escuchó como este era descolgado y tras ello una voz algo ronca que carraspeaba preparándose para hablar pero no le dejó tiempo.

-Trent.- Comenzó Kenny de forma decidido.

-¿Sí cariño?- El rubio hizo una mueca de desagrado ante el apelativo cariñoso que usó para su persona.

-Hoy tengo planes, no te pases por mi casa, sería idiota.- Aclaró con tranquilidad.

-¿Por qué?¿Con quién?- Inquirió el de cabellos más oscuros a través de la línea.

-¿Te importa? Eres mi novio, no mi amo, ni mi jefe, ni mi padre, yo tengo una vida y amigos.- Reprochó el de ojos azules deseando tenerle en frente para hacerle una seña típica de Tucker.

-Pero Ken ya sabes que tienes "amigos" que solo quieren liarte la cabeza.- La voz de Boyett sonaba preocupada como si realmente sus palabras fueran ciertas y eso solo le confundía más de lo que estaba.

-Con eso de "amigos" no te referirás a Stan ¿no?- McCormick esperó la respuesta pero el silencio le fue suficiente para darse cuenta de ello. –Stan es mi amigo te guste o no.- No le dejó tiempo para replicarle, eso era otra cosa que acrecentaba su duda.

Salió del dormitorio parándose frente a la puerta de su hermana, dio dos golpes en la puerta avisando de esta forma de que entraba al dormitorio procediendo a hacerlo y encontrarla sentada frente a su escritorio terminando sus actividades.

-Karen.- La llamó tomando asiento en la cama contigua al escritorio blanco de la chica. –Necesito hacerte una pregunta.-

-Si es sobre la universidad y el proyecto, ya te lo dije, tu profesora te perdonará si terminas el cuadro que empezaste el mes pasado.- Comenzó a relatar la joven riendo por lo bajo, era la tercera vez que tenía que repetírselo.

-No es sobre eso.- Rodó los ojos el rubio riendo junto a ella pero callando al momento.

-¿Entonces?- La castaña giró sobre su asiento encarando de esa forma a su hermano.

-Quiero saber si Stan también me visitaba a diario en el hospital.-

Karen volvió a mirar a sus ejercicios evitando así los inquisidores ojos cyan del más cercano de sus hermanos. El mayor se puso en pie revolviéndole el cabello para luego simplemente abrazarla por la espalda apoyándola cabeza sobre la ajena.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- Cuestionó el chico soltando todo el aire que retenía en sus pulmones a modo de suspiro.

-Pensaba que lo sabías, pero cuando me dijiste que estabas con Trent, solo creí que habías discutidos con él.- Confesó la menor alzando sus manos para posarlas sobre los brazos del contrario permaneciendo abrazada durante unos minutos.

-Gracias Karen.- Kenny besó su cabeza antes de dejarla de nuevo sola en su dormitorio y volver al propio.

Ahora sabía que tanto Stan como Trent lo visitaron a diario, pero como dijo Karen, él pudo discutir con el moreno y por ello el rubio no le quería cerca, o podía estar enamorado de él y por eso también Boyett no quería que se encontrasen. Las posibilidades seguían siendo las mismas pero ¿de quién estaba enamorado? Tenía tiempo para pensar hasta que se acercara la hora en la que había quedado con su amigo y no quería pasar las horas calentándose la cabeza con aquella historia, lo mejor sería terminar su proyecto para despejarse. Buscó en su armario el cabestrillo y la paleta con las pinturas para seguir con su obra pero lo que no esperaba era ese cuadro medio comenzar ¿por qué no recordaba que lo había comenzado? Es más ¿por qué no recordaba la foto que colgaba en una de las esquinas y le servía de modelo? Se sentó en el suelo mirando con desconcierto lo que tenía delante, una imagen de Stan sentado sobre su cama intentando tapar el objetivo con la diestra mientras su zurda sostenía una almohada, ¿Quién había hecho la foto?¿Por qué la tenía como modelo? Vale que su amigo saliera adorable, que su sonrisa parecía resplandecer una calidez increíble aun siendo solo una imagen y sus ojos azules le recordaron a la oscuridad de una noche despejada, sin duda Stan estaba deslumbrante en esa imagen. No sabía cuánto tiempo se quedó mirando la parte del lienzo que se hallaba medio pintada pero la voz de su padre obligándole a ir a la mesa le trajo de nuevo al mundo real teniendo que guardar aquello no sin antes guardar esa foto en su bolsillo, le preguntaría al mismo retratado sobre ella.

Aunque había pensado que las horas pasarían lentas, estas parecieron estar de su parte pues cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba poniéndose aquella chaqueta marrón que hasta ese momento había descansado sobre su cama. Salió de su casa corriendo sin dar ninguna explicación, sabía de sobras que Boyett iría a su casa y de haber dicho a donde se dirigía este daría enseguida con él y antes de enfrentarlo quería dejar las cosas claras con Marsh. Entró en el parque agotado dejando su carrera al ver una figura conocida que portaba un atuendo similar al que él mismo portaba, aquello provocó que el de cabellos rubios comenzase a reír llamando la atención de su citado que al verle coreó sus risas con las propias.

-Bonito atuendo Ken.- Se burló levemente el de orbes oscuras restando la distancia entre ambos.

-¡Vaya gracias! Mira que me lo dio alguien con pésimo gusto.- Siguió bromeando este como si nada ignorando por unos instantes el motivo que le había llevado allí. –Al parecer tenías razón, lástima que no sea capaz de recordarlo.- Bajó la cabeza mirando al suelo con notorio desasosiego.

-No pasa nada.- Se encogió de hombros el más alto posando sus dígitos en los dorados cabellos despeinándolos más de lo que ya estaban. –Al menos ahora sabes que no te mentí como otros.-

-Aun no es seguro de que él me haya mentido más que con tus visitas.- El menor alzó su dígito riendo entre dientes. –Yo no puedo asegurar que tú digas la verdad.-

-Umm.- El moreno metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y miró al horizonte mordiéndose el labio inferior. –Entonces vas a seguir con Boyett ¿no?- Preguntó sin mirarle siquiera.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, no estaba seguro de seguir con él o no, había lagunas en su memoria por ejemplo la foto, ¡cierto! Aquella foto.

-¡Stan!- El aludido giró su rostro para ver a quien profería su nombre, este sacó la fotografía de su bolsillo entregándosela al ajeno. –Esta foto… ¿Te la hice yo?- Indagó necesitando esa respuesta pues no le encajaba el haber olvidado algo como ello, más si se trataba de su proyecto para aprobar el curso.

-Sí…- Respondió desanimado. –La querías para clase, me negué a ella, te golpeé para que la borraras, pero te negaste a hacerlo.- Terminó riendo por ese recuerdo.

Kenneth le miraba atento, podía notar la nostalgia en las orbes azuladas frustrándose por no poder compartir ese recuerdo con su amigo.

-Quiero que me cuentes lo que pasó la noche del hospital, quiero saber tu versión.- Aclaró mirándole con determinación.

-Está bien.- Stanley se acercó a un banco tomando asiento, observando como su compañero hacía lo mismo a su lado sin dejar de mirarle. –Esa noche estuvimos hablando, ya te lo dije ayer.- El rubio asintió. –Algunas cosas fueron triviales otras no tanto, recordamos el día que en plena lluvia apareciste en mi casa en busca de Kevin y para que volvieras a casa seco te regalé esa chaqueta.-

-Siempre te lo agradeceré, me librarías de un buen resfriado.- Sonrió dejándole de nuevo la palabra.

-También recordamos una canción que me enseñaste, cantamos… Bueno me dejaste cantando solo.- Confesó avergonzado de recordar en que cayó en esa trampa. –Y luego… luego…- El rostro del moreno cambió de color y ambas manos fueron directas a sus labios antes de que una pequeña cantidad de vomito manchase sus dedos y el suelo frente a ellos.

Si a cualquiera ese acto le hubiera parecido de lo más repulsivo para alguien cercano al joven Marsh era una señal clara de enamoramiento, y el chico que le acompañaba en ese momento no se sintió asqueado, es más pudo sentir una punzada de culpa, Stanley si estaba enamorado de él, pero ¿qué pasaba consigo? Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de impotencia, ansiaba la verdad, a quien amaba, a quien haría daño. De su bolsillo sacó un pañuelo que usó sin miramientos en limpiarle las manos al ajeno y sus labios evitando mirarle ya que el dolor que sentía se reflejaba en su mirar.

-Esa noche nos besamos Kenny.- El susurro del de cabellos oscuros se clavó en su mente junto a la imagen de Trent besándole, ambas cosas le producían sentimientos muy distintos, pero no sabía encajarlos y eso le rompió por completo.

-Stan…- Comenzó a susurrar el rubio acercando su rostro al del su amigo, cerrando los ojos en el proceso con la intención de besarle.

-¡Stanley Marsh aléjate de él!-Boyett llegó corriendo interrumpiendo la acción que estaba a punto de darse.

-¿Trent?- Kenneth fue levantado de su asiento y puesto tras la amplia espalda del chico del tupé rubio. –Te dije que no vinieras.- Reprochó el otro rubio intentando separarse de su agarre.

-¿Y qué habría pasado de no ser así?¿Ah?- Gritó molesto.

-¡Lo que realmente pasó aquella noche!- Recriminó el moreno poniéndose en pie llevándose un empujón del ex convicto.

Kenny se zafó del agarre y corrió a ayudar a su amigo que había perdido el equilibrio por aquel empuje proveniente de su pareja.

-Kenneth ¿te recuerdo que eres mi novio?- La voz del chico sonaba más molesta que segundos atrás por el hecho de verle ayudar al opuesto.

-No, ahora no lo soy, no puedo estar contigo si no sé a quién de los dos quiero.- Al decir aquello pudo ver como su ahora ex novio cambiaba su expresión de enfado por una de completa derrota, como negaba con la cabeza y extendía una mano en su dirección articulando su nombre con los labios sin producir ningún sonido.

-Ya te ha comido la cabeza ¿verdad?- Cuestionó Boyett mirando con recelo al moreno que se acababa de situar a un lado de McCormick.

-No le he comido nada, solo he dicho la verdad.- Agregó Stan desafiando al más corpulento de los presentes.

-Y como puede saber él si lo que tú dices es la verdad ¿Eh?- El de orbes marrones se cruzó de brazos esperando la respuesta a sus palabras viendo solo como ambos chicos quedaban en silencio.

-Yo... Bueno... Eso no lo sé….- Kenneth se pasó la diestra por el cabello revolviéndoselo nervioso sin darse cuenta de que terminó por estar en medio de ambos chicos que seguían con su duelo de miradas.

-Y si no lo sabes ¿por qué no me escoges? Hemos sido felices estos días ¿no?- Insistió el de su izquierda.

-Pero has estado a punto de besarme, eso es por algo Ken.- Añadió Stanley desde el otro lado.

-Eso es porque le has lavado la cabeza con tus historias.-

-Tú sí que le has lavado la cabeza, esa noche no estuviste allí.-

-Eso es lo que tú dices.-

-Esa es la verdad.-

-¡BASTA!- Gritó exaltado el menor de los tres alejándose de ellos con las manos sobre los oídos para no escucharles, su cabeza estaba llena de imágenes borrosas de recuerdos confusos, unos que seguro eran los reales y otros que no lo eran pero se habían formado al saber de ellos.

Sin darse cuenta Kenny había cruzado la calle metido en sus cavilaciones, cuando una imagen le invadió por completo haciéndole girarse y ver a los dos chicos en la acera de enfrente, retiró las manos de sus oídos escuchando como ambos le llamaban pidiéndole que les esperase. Se quedó quieto viendo los coches pasar impidiéndole volver a cruzar de momento, pero en esos momentos el cruzar era lo de menos.

-Stan.- Habló con fuerza para ser escuchado sobre el sonido de los motores. -¿Qué canción te enseñé?- No sabía por qué preguntó aquello, pero a su mente habían venido las palabras de su amigo _"Recordamos una canción que me enseñaste, cantamos… Bueno me dejaste cantando solo." _–Vuelve a cantarla.- Pidió al ver la cara de incredulidad de ambos chicos.

-La canción…- El aludido se puso a hacer memoria recordando la letra que no dudó en cantar con fuerza para ser escuchado por el contrario frente a ellos.

Kenneth se quedó parado en la acera con la mirada ida, observando un punto en la nada, su cabeza dolía, el escuchar esa melodía y la letra de la voz de Stan le hizo recordar todo lo que había olvidado. Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer las mejillas del rubio, que aún en su trance adelantó un paso en falso hacia la dirección del que cantaba. La canción pasó a ser un grito de su nombre oculta en el sonido de un frenazo que enmudeció tras un golpe, el choque fue eminente, pero su cuerpo impactó contra el asfalto sin hacerle demasiado daño, lo más rápido que pudo se incorporó viendo quien había sufrido aquel golpe por él.

* * *

><p>Ante todo quiero agradecerles a <strong>Luis Carlos<strong> y** Coyote Smith **por haberme mostrado su interés a base de comentarios y al resto de personas que lo han leído, puede que el final deje muchas dudas aun sin resolver -Cosa espero no sea así- O pueda dar rienda a pequeñas historias a parte ya sean de un final o de otro.

Espero no ser maltratada por los finales que dejo XD


	10. Chapter 7 Final 1

Al ver el cuerpo de ambos chicos en el asfalto Kenny se alertó poniéndose en pie con un poco de dificultad pues se había dañado una de las piernas al caerse, o más bien al ser empujado. Stan estaba sentado con el cuerpo de Boyett sobre sus piernas palmeando el rostro del chico obligándole a mantenerse despierto pues el rubio había evitado que este terminara siendo arrollado al ir a "rescatar" al menor de una segura muerte.

-Trent.- El moreno seguía intentando conversar con el chico mientras McCormick tomaba la mano del más dañado.

-Trent, no te preocupes, voy a llamar a la ambulancia.- Habló Kenneth llevándose un leve asentimiento del aludido. Sin más demora tomó su teléfono llamando a emergencias buscando con la mirada al conductor esperando que no se hubiera ido a la fuga dejando a tres jóvenes tirados en la carretera, pero pudo verlo con móvil en mano parando a los coches para que el siniestro no fuera a mayores.

-Ke..Kenny…- Musitó el de orbes marrones presionándole la mano al nombrado. -¿Ya sabes a quien quieres?- Susurró sin apenas fuerzas formando una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, lo cual provocó que los ojos cyan del chico se inundasen de nuevo y las pequeñas lágrimas cayeran sobre sus mejillas. –Eso es un sí.- Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban tomó la mano del moreno y la colocó sobre la del otro cerrando los ojos tras ese gesto.

-¡No!¡No puedes irte!¡Despierta!- Gritó el joven de los McCormick entre llantos sin recibir respuestas.

Stanley tomó el pulso del chico que seguía sobre sus piernas relajándose al sentir sus latidos, aunque débiles, pero eso decía que seguía con vida.

-Solo se ha desmallado, con suerte podría salvarse.- Anunció el futuro médico comenzando a escuchar las sirenas de la ambulancia que se acercaban a su posición.

Fueron unas cinco horas lo que tuvieron que pasarse en el hospital, al final él y Stan solo habían sufrido magulladuras y el peor golpe se los llevó Trent que había sido operado pero por mucho que los doctores lo intentaron ambas piernas del joven habían quedado inservibles por lo que debía quedar en sillas de ruedas, pero por suerte seguía con vida.

Kenny se asomó por la puerta de la habitación observando al que había sido su pareja durante dos días tumbado sobre la cama mirando el techo distraídamente hasta que escuchó la puerta y sus orbes chocolates se centraron en el rostro de su visitante.

-Me alegra verte por aquí ¿Cómo se encuentra Marsh?- Preguntó con la voz ronca por las horas que había pasado dormido.

-Está bien gracias a ti, tengo que agradecértelo Trent, si no fuera por ti.. Ahora…-

-No estarías con la persona que quieres.- Concluyó con una sonrisa.

-Exacto.- Musitó cabizbajo. –Siento que tú lo estés pasando mal por mi culpa y ahora esto.- Sollozó el de cabellos claros evitando mirarle.

-Me vale si con ello puedo verte feliz, siento haberte mentido, sé que no fue lo mejor, pero te quiero.-

-Lo sé, seguro todos en tu posición habríamos hecho lo mismo.- Quiso animarlo como pudo.

-No sé, pero bueno ahora todo está bien, y creo que voy a ser malcriado por mi primo y su novio, no todo va a ser tan malo, de todas aún puedo usar el pene.- Rió negando con la cabeza coreado por su acompañante.

-No solo por ellos, sabes que me vas a tener para lo que quieras.- Agregó mirándole con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-Lo sé, ahora será mejor que te marches hay alguien esperándote en la puerta, creo que le va a costar mirarme.- Comentó Trent mirando la ventanilla de la puerta por donde se visualizaba a Stan.

-Es muy probable, pero también te está muy agradecido.- Aseguró separándose de la cama tras darle un beso en la mejilla. –Volveré a verte luego.-

-Está bien, nos vemos.-

Tras despedirse salió de la habitación, no era un buen final pero estaba con quien quería y ahora no dejaría que nada volviera a interponerse entre ambos. Al ver al moreno tras la puerta se cogió de su mano sonriéndole con amplitud.

-¿Nos vamos?- Cuestionó el mayor en voz baja.

-Nos vamos.- Respondió poniendo rumbo por los pasillos que una mañana de invierno fueron recorrido por un niño que buscaba a un amigo que no encontró, pero esta vez salía con él de la mano.


	11. Chapter 7 Final 2

Lo que vio al incorporarse le arrebató por completo el aliento, el cuerpo de Stanley se hallaba ensangrentado sobre la carretera, él le había evitado el golpe a un alto precio. Se arrastró hasta quedar a su lado cogiéndole y colocando su cabeza sobre su pecho, este abrió sus ojos centrando sus orbes azules oscuras en las claras llenas de lágrimas de su amigo.

-Lo has recordado.- Musitó dejando salir una bocanada de sangre que descendió por sus labios manchando la ropa que el otro llevaba.

-Claro que lo he recordado, por ello no me puedes dejar Stan, ¿me oyes? Ahora no puedes dejarme.- Sollozó Kenneth pasando sus dígitos por la mejilla quemada por el asfalto del moreno. –¡Llama a una ambulancia!- Gritó a Trent que miraba la escena petrificado en la acera y no tardó en hacer lo que este le pedía.

-Kenny..- Le llamó la leve voz del chico entre sus brazos.

-Shh.. No digas nada.- Pidió rezando internamente para que este se salvase.

-Te quiero, vive por mi.- Los ojos del chico se cerraron y todo su peso cayó sobre los brazos que los sostenían.

-No.. No.. ¡No!- Gritó desesperado el rubio moviéndole sintiendo como se había quedado sin fuerzas. –Stan.- Lloró desesperado pegando ambas frentes. –Te quiero, por favor no me dejes.- Suplicó entre sollozos susurrándole al cuerpo sin vida dando un pequeño beso sobre sus labios. –No me dejes.-

Se quedó abrazado a su cuerpo hasta que unas manos le pidieron que se soltara, apenas logró ver como los médicos cubrían al chico con una bolsa negra con una cremallera central, Trent evitaba que viera la escena de cómo subían el cuerpo sin vida de Marsh a la ambulancia aferrando a McCormick desesperado contra su pecho.

El cielo amaneció nublado y seguía de esa forma cuando casi todo el pueblo de South Park se encontraba en el cementerio de la localidad, sentados frente al sacerdote que leía con tristeza las sagradas escrituras. Tras él un ataúd de color blanco rodeado de flores y una foto de un chico que sonreía abiertamente, con sus ojos azules como la noche entrecerrados y sus cabellos negros despojados del característico gorro que siempre llevaba puesto. Tanto familiares como amigos lloraban con amargura la pérdida de Stanley Randal Marsh con apenas veinte años. La ceremonia no les llevó mucho tiempo pero los más cercanos del chico se quedaron parados torno a su tumba mirando esta sin llegar a creer que eso estaba ocurriendo.

-No puedo pensar que no voy a ver de nuevo a mi mejor amigo.- Musitó Kyle con los ojos hinchados no solo del llanto, sino de toda la noche que había pasado en vela junto a Kenny en el hospital al saber la noticia.

-Nadie puede creer que esto esté ocurriendo.- Agregó Shelly con la voz quebrada sosteniéndose de Kevin para no terminar cayendo al suelo debido a la debilidad que sentía en esos momentos.

-Será mejor que vayamos saliendo.- Comentó Cartman al ver como las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer sobre ellos. –Vamos Kenny.- Posó la mano en el hombro del nombrado que estaba bastante trastornado mirando el lugar donde su amigo descansaría eternamente.

-No, me quedaré un poco más.- Musitó el aludido separándose del agarre.

-Está bien.- Dijo el castaño encogiéndose de hombros comenzando a caminar junto al resto.

-Tú no tienes la culpa, lo sabes.- Añadió Kyle cerca de su oído antes de dejarle allí solo con sus pensamientos.

Al quedarse solo se dejó caer de rodillas apoyando sus brazos y cabeza sobre el mármol donde estaba grabado su nombre llorando amargamente, ya daba igual tener los recuerdos de aquellos días, no importaban nada si no podía compartirlos con él. La lluvia mojaba su ropa y se mezclaba con sus lágrimas, pero eso no le hizo moverse ni un ápice, ni siquiera el sonido de unas pisadas acercándose a su persona le hicieron reaccionar.

-No pensé que iba a terminar así.- La voz ronca de Damien retumbó en su cabeza pero no hizo ademán de responderle.

-Lo siento mucho Kenny.- Esa vez fue la voz de Pip la que rompió el silencio pero al igual que antes solo permaneció callado.

-El siempre quiso que vivieras, supongo que por ello te salvó dos veces arriesgándose a perderte igualmente.- Añadió el moreno consiguiendo que este levantase la cabeza y les mirara.

-¿Cómo qué salvarme dos veces?- Cuestionó secando sus lagrimas.

-¡Vaya! Al parecer no lo sabías.- Sonrió malicioso el anticristo. –Stan fue el que me rogó que te salvara en el hospital, recuerda lo que te dije Kenny, tú ibas a morir, te habías enamorado ya no habría más vuelta a la vida, Stan se enteró y cuando empeoraste pidió que te salvara aunque eso te llevó a olvidarle.-

-Ese idiota.- Sonrió volviendo a retomar su llanto cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos. –Es raro que tú hicieras algo para ayudar a otro.-

-Digamos que se lo debía, pero no es cosa mía que pudieras recuperar la memoria eso es cosa de Pip, pero de lo que ha servi.. ¡Ish!- Sus palabras se cortaron por el codazo que su pareja le proporcionó ya que pensaba que aquellas palabras eran muy crueles para el otro chico. –Bueno solo hemos venido a darte el pésame, nos debemos marchar, no me gusta mojarme.- Siguió hablando como si nada volviéndose para marcharse de allí.

-¿No puedes salvarle?- Preguntó Kenny con un poco de ilusión.

-No, esta vez no puedo hacerlo, yo no.-

Con esas últimas palabras ambos chicos desaparecieron dejando al rubio sin ninguna ilusión parado en medio de aquel cementerio mientras la lluvia caía con fuerza.

-¿Cómo pretendes que viva sin ti?- La preguntó al aire sin hallar respuesta, pero si había muerto por él que mínimo podía hacer que vivir por él. –Lo prometo Stan, Prometo vivir por ti, no me va a ser fácil pero lo juro, lo haré por ti.-


End file.
